Bloodsucker
by WanderlustandFreedom
Summary: Hermione Granger has been turned. And at the worst possible time. With the declaration of the vampires having sided with Voldemort, and Delores Umbridge pushing for half breeds given lower rights than squibs, she has no clue what to do. But as a politically powerful and a very influential person, Harry Potter is her last hope.ON HIATUS WHILST UNDERGOING SEVERE REVISION!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione shivered. The night was chilly, it had just rained. The dark clouds still covered the sky over London. She was walking home through the park from her summer job. It was the summer of 4th year. Her best friend Harry had witnessed the return of Lord Vol- He Who Must Not Be Named, last spring and all who believed him were preparing for the worst.

She pulled her jean jacket closer and hiked it up her neck.

Something, the wind possibly, ran through the park to her left. She glanced over. Nothing. The actual wind had ceased to blow.

Something other than the cold bothered her. She gripped her wand inside her sleeve as something rushed past her back. She whipped it out and pointed it around threateningly. She heard the rushing and something swept her off her feet, grasped her neck, and covered her mouth.

"If you scream I will bite you."

Bite her? The hand on her mouth moved and grasped her wand. He pried it out of her fingers and stuck it in her back pocket.

"We wouldn't want the ministry to be looking in to magic in the area, now would we? Especially when your so close to Harry Potter. Your name would be easy to smother."

The hand shimmered and she knew what she was dealing with.

"Please don't hurt me."

"It will hurt some, but I'll try not to last long. You'll have the next few millennia to feel pain."

The vampire's breath stank of blood and she started to cry.

"No. Please. I don't wanna-"

"I don't care." He yanked her jacket collar down despite her best efforts to keep it up. She struggled, but was nothing against the vampire's inhumanly strength. He ran his hand down her side, coming to rest on her hip. Pervert.

"So warm."

she whimpered. The Vampire's freezing breathe on her neck was the last thing she felt before a stabbing pain. She screamed and immediately a cold hand covered her mouth. The pain increased. Then it was over. He dropped her, and she lay writhing on the ground while he licked his lips. Then he knelt down and lapped up the excess blood on her neck before taking a knife and cutting his hand.

"Drink if you want to live."

She glared at him. "I'd rather die." He sneered.

"Not on my watch. You were the best drink I've had in 1,465 years." He grabbed her nose and placed his hand on her mouth again.

Hermione fought the urge to breathe desperately. But natural instinct won out, and with the first breath, two drops of blood fell onto her tongue. It was enough. The air flow being cut suddenly didn't bother her. She felt the warmth leave her body. Her teeth hurt. She threw the Vampire off of her. She could see him now. He had brown hair and tan skin. His black eyes sparkled with the streetlights. She grabbed her neck and felt two holes, then felt her canines. She tested up.

"You monster!"

he smirked at her.

"I'll kill you."

"Sure you will. Just have fun watching everyone grow up around you while you can't do anything about it."

she launched herself at him but he moved, and before she could register which direction he had gone, he had vanished.

With the adrenaline rush fading, her neck hurt badly. Something told her she needed blood.

But she didn't want blood.

But she needed it.

Something caught her attention above her head, and she jumped up to catch a bird. It let out a startled squack. She buried her teeth in it and started drinking the blood. The poor thing fluttered less, and less, until it stopped. The blood flow stopped as the creatures heart stopped.

Then she stood and sobbed over the dead bird. She knelt and buried it at the base of the tree before running home at breakneck speed with tears streaming down her face. She jumped up all the steps and burst into the house crying.

"Mom! Dad!"

her mother stepped out into the hall.

"Oh my. Hermione, What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it. Also thanks for reading. Btw, the rating may or may not change after a while. I am planning some not so kid friendly scenes. I will post a warning at the top of each of those chapters, so be sure and read these. I've been meaning to update a picture for this fic, but my image manager has been unreliable.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **P.s. This episode may be a bit slow, but it'll be really important because it will explain how Hermione lived while at her parents.**

"Hermione, dear, what happened?" Her mom cupped her daughters cheek in her hand. "Your cold as ice, and so pale. We need to-"

"I need to get out of here, mom. I've- Ive been turned!" She yanked down the color of her shirt and revealed two puncture wounds.

Emma didn't know what to say. Her little girl had come in crying, and was obviously not very little any more. She looked to be in her twenties, not sixteen. She was as pale as powdered snow. Her skin felt like silk when she touched it. Her hair had completely lost the bushiness, and it fell in soft curls around her shoulders. She has grown an inch or two. Her clothes were way too small. Her eyes seemed brighter, and her face was more narrow.

She had only left that afternoon? What was going on?

Turned? By what? Into what?

"I-I don't- I don't understand."

"I'm a vampire. You gotta stay away from me!"

"No." Emma turned around and saw her husband Daniel standing in the doorway to the kitchen. The floor creaked as he stepped forward and hugged her. "You're not going anywhere."

Daniel Granger was a big, buff man who at first glance looked scary. He wasn't Hagrid huge, but fairly large. His brown hair was combed to the side neatly. He usually wore work suits but today was dressed in a white shirt that had grass clippings. His blue jeans were faded in several places. His wife, Emma, was of normal height, had hazel eyes and light brown hair was was bushy like Hermione's had never been. It was usually clipped to shoulder length and put in a ponytail on top of her head. Large gold earrings and dark red lip color made her look like a classy woman.

"Your our little girl. We have cared for you since you were born. We loved you when you were screaming your lungs out at 1 in the morning, we loved you when you colored your abc's on your wall, we loved you when you came home a note from you teacher about how Edith Meril's homework had been ripped to shreds when you were correcting it, we loved you when we found out you were a witch, and when you wrote letters home about your friends, and we will love you now while you cry and tell us what we can do to help you during the difficult time."

Emma remembered exactly why she'd married him.

As Father and daughter embraced, Emma heading up the stairs toward the family library to look up tomes on vampires from the magical world.

\\(oo)/_\\(oo)/_\\(oo)/

The next morning, Dan took the day off work and told Hermione they were going hunting. He drove them out some way to a forest, where He shot some small, portable animals. Birds, squirrels, and a couple woodchucks. They took them home and stored the blood in water bottles in the cellar. Hermione would sip on it whenever her vampirous instincts acted up. Dan and Emmma never got bit.

Emma bought a bunch of skin color foundation so Hermione wouldn't be seen as deathly pale if she went out. Hermione quit her summer job and helped her parents around the house.

A couple muggle vampire myths, such as Vampires can't be in the sun or water. They could actually be caught on camera just appeared very faintly. All vampires are in their twenties. All of them. Hermione was around 22. They are very cold, almost freezing. Very few things could kill them, none of which she could find.

Emma was preparing dinner on Tuesday, when her hand slipped and she cut her finger a bit. Hermione, who had been sitting at the bar, immediatly dug her fingers into her palms as the worst kind of Headache came on.

Emma placed the knife securely on the cutting board and held out her finger to her daughter, who grasped her hand and started sucking the blood. She stopped once her mum started to feel faint.

"T-thank you mom." Hermione said, as she leaned against her hand in seemingly exhaustion. "No problem." Emma replied.

\\(oo)/_\\(oo)/_\\(oo)/_\\(oo)/

Emma had emptied the house of Garlic, got rid of the two garlic plants, and did not buy any at the store. Instead she used onions and chives.

Emma, being the dear she is, also got rid of the few pieces of jewelry she had portraying holy symbols, such as the cross. The Grangers were not religious, but the pieces had been rather pretty.

hermione was forever grateful.

Hermione ordered her school supplies via owl post, as to avoid Diagon Alley. She wrote to all her friends but didn't say a word about her… condition. This was something she wanted to say in person, if at all.

August 31st, she finished getting her things together. Her mom had purchased a metal canteen so she wouldn't be carrying a water bottle with blood for all to see. When she ran out she could ask Hagrid for some more.

She dreaded Harry and Ron finding out what she was.

She dreaded anyone finding out what she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up? Thanks to all who reviewed, big help, to those who didn't please do.** **I might not be updating for a bit. I at a sort of… mid life crisis? I guess? Not sure…**

 **Badkidoh, why is the age jump pointless and non interesting? I thought it was alright.**

 **I do not own Hp.**

Hermione lugged herself out of the car, taking a swig of her 'water' bottle as she did. there were hundreds of people at king's cross train station.

Emma and Dan had gotten out and locked the car as Hermione lifted her normally heavy trunk out of the car. Huh, super vampire strength did have it's perks.

We strode up to Platform 9 and 10. She hugged them both tightly, tighter than she's ever hugged them before.

"I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too."

"I love you so much."

Emma looked into her daughters eyes. "We love you so much. More than you'll ever know." The unspoken 'til you have children of your own' was left hanging in the air as Emma rearranged Hermione's hair to cover the marks on her neck. Hermione hugged them one last time, then stepped through the barrier, pulling her trunk behind her.

The Platform was, as always, crowded. She spotted a first year girl trying to push her trunk in and lifted it up with one hand, then walked away before any questions were asked.

She had half a mind to hurry and find a compartment of her own, tell Harry and Ron she hadn't been able to find them when Mrs. Weasley appeared out of nowhere.

"Hermione, dear, so good to see you. Come on now, Ron and Harry are right over here." She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her along. Before she could comprehend anything, Fred and George jumped into her face "Hermione!" "Good to see you."

"And before we forget-"

"How was your-"

"Summer?"

What else could she do but force a smile and say "It was okay. Nothing much, you know." Then for good measure, she added "I finished my homework."

"As expected!" Fred(George?) said. Ron slung his arm around her head. "Hey Hermes. "

Hermione's temper flared and she felt the bloodlust come on. "Ron, you know I don't like that nickname."

"Sorry Mione. I always forget."

And just as Hermione felt like her world had stopped spinning, Harry appeared from talking to Neville and his jaw dropped. "Wow Mione. Did you hit a growth spurt or what?"

Just like that, everyone's attention was on her 'new' body. Her hips and (ahem) chest mainly. "Huh." Ron said. "You look really hot."

'I knew that was going to draw attention.' Hermione thought. Oh well.

"Um… yeah… you could say that…"

"huh." Ron said again. "Let's go find a compartment then"

With no chance of escape, and Harry grabbing her trunk for her and walking off, her hopes of getting her own compartment were shattered forever. She took another drink. The bloodlust faded off. She hurried after Harry- and her trunk! If he saw the containers filed with blood… oh boy!

Luckily, he didn't look.(she didn't even know why she thought he would. It was HER trunk after all. None of his business.) they got a compartment in the middle of the train(unfortunately). About seven kids poked their heads in before the train started.

Since Hermione had refused the prefects badge due to her condition, Ron jumped up to go but Hermione had to stay. Harry raised an eyebrow but Ron's mouth dropped. "Hermione, your not a prefect?!"

"No."

Ron couldn't think of anything else to say. He shook her head dizzily and walked out. Before he could shut the door, Draco Malfoy forces it open. "So Granger didn't get the prefects badge? I'll never underst-" he did a double take of Hermione, just like everyone else had that day. Harry jumped to his feet, wand out. "Malfoy, get the hell out of here, or I'll hex you."

"Harry, that's against the rules." Hermione blurted out. Her voice seemed to help Malfoy come to his senses. He scowled and left, the door hanging wide open behind him. Harry got up and locked the door before switching seats and facing Hermione, who knew exactly what was coming and turned toward the window, pulling up her collar and rearranging your hair.

"Something happened this summer, didn't it? More than a growth spurt. Come on Mione, you can tell me, I'm your best friend."

[hermione pov]

I can feel the puppy dog eyes baring into me even though I'm not looking. I don't look.

"It's alright. I promise I'll understand. I won't assume anything until you've told me the whole story."

The fields of endless wheat are suddenly very interesting…

"And what's your obsession with your collar?"

My head shoots back to look at him, just as he reaches out and yanks my collar down."No!" I yell, but he's already seen.

He falls back in his seat, staring at the puncture wounds in my neck. He glances back down at my body, then back at the marks before his gaze lands on my canteen. "Is that blood?" He asks softly. I don't respond as he leans back over and pried it out of my hands. I bury my face as he unscrews the top. The stench of blood reaches my nostrils, and I grab it back, screw on the top and take a drink.

Harry Potter is one of the most extrodanary people on the planet. He sits there, watches me, no fear in his eyes, makes me wonder how Ron would do. No, scratch that. Ron is NOTHING like Harry.

"Who've you killed?" He asks casually, as if discussing a trip to Hagrids.

"No one."

"Then what's that?"

"Squirrel, I think. Might be a bird." I take another quick drink. "Nope, definitely squirrel."

He chuckles, though I don't see how this situation is funny.

"And it happened this summer?"

"yes."

"And that's why you turned in the prefects badge?"

"Maybe."

"And you don't trust Ron and I to know?"

I snort. "Please, if Ron knew, he'd tell the whole school a bunch of lies, and stop being our friend. You saw what happened last year."

"And me?"

"It's not really something you say over owl for one, (hey Harry, nice to talk to you again. Btw, I got turned into a vampire a couple weeks back. Sorry for not telling you sooner. Love, Hermione) and then…"

"Don't lie. You were an open book before you turned. You weren't going to tell us, we're you?"

I hang my head. "I- I had this thought. Maybe we could all, no, maybe I could be normal around you guys."

"Hhm."

I take another drink, this stress is making me hungry. Harry watches me. "You know human blood is more nourishing to vampires than animal blood."

"I'm not going to suck somebody dry, and I'm certainly not going to turn them into the monstrosity I am."

"Your not a monstrosity."

"Yes, I-"

"Is Remus?"

"Remus and I are very different. He is an animal for three nights, I am a monster forever. He will die someday, I am doomed to walk the earth forever, until some blessed thing ends me."

Harry leans down into his trunk. "I don't think your a monster. And that animal blood isn't going to keep you in control forever- here." He pulls out his potions knife, and slices his palm open. "Here."

My head starts pounding and I reach for my canteen. "No, no. It's ok." He yanks it out of my grasp and let's me have his hand. Gosh, Humans are a lot warmer than Vampires. "Just don't drain me dry."

Can I tell you the magic of Human blood? I was careful not to drain my best friend dry, but My headache ceased and for three days after I didn't feel any real bloodlust. When Harry used his other hand to steady his head, I stopped and used episky to heal his hand. "Thanks Mione." He mumbles, trying to get the world to stop spinning. "Did I hurt you?" "No, just wait a few minutes, I'll be fine."

He was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I really struggled to find time to write this one, but in the end it kinda came together. I hope it reads ok. Also, anotherboarduser, she is immune to sunlight because she still goes to hogwarts and attends classes ext, but the cross does repel her, hence her mum getting rid of some of her jewelry. Thanks for your comment.**

 **I do not own Hp.**

To Hermione, this was the longest day of her life. Harry glanced over at her every few minutes to make sure she didn't try to lose them, leading to Ron raising his eyebrow and glancing between the two suspiciously. Hargid, of course, noticed the tenseness surrounding Hermione and asked what was wrong. Malfoy overheard and was ranting loudly to his friends what he thought happened.

Everyone was staring.

Harry grabbed her and Ron so as not to loose them in the ensuing crowd of people, and pulled them toward a carriage. She noticed he shivered slightly, she was cold. His touch was warm around her wrists, a slight comfort, still a constant reminder of what she was and what she had lost.

She was freezing.

Harry sat by her in the carriage, so Ron wouldn't. He shivered once and Hermione squeezed away and stared out the window. When she dared a glance back, his eyes were hard, as if he were angry. Ron hadn't noticed a thing.

A blonde girl came up and asked if she could ride up with them, Ron nodded and she hopped up and sat across from Hermione. Hermione's eyebrow twitched at her clothes. A butterbeer cap necklace, purple carrot earrings, and an apple with a skewer stuck through it with a string tying it to her wrist. Ron looked confused too. "What are those? " he asked, pointing at the carrots. "Rangtlesplies. For the time worms."

"What's that around your wrist?" Harry asked.

"It's a muggle thing. I'm not so sure about it, but it's called an Apple Watch."

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. "No… no Luna… an apple watch is just… a really expensive watch." Hermione said in between gasps.

"Oh." She studied Hermione's face. "Oh… that's interesting."

Luna looked out the window and Hermione followed her gaze. Ron started chatting about Quiddich and, was Harry going to join the team this year? Hermione took out a book and pretended to read while actually watching Luna though her eyelashes. The younger blonde kept glancing over at her, particularly her neck area.

She knew something.

If Luna Lovegood had figured out WHAT she was, who could said no one else could?

She wondered if she would make it past the feast before she was booted out of Hogwarts.

She was scared, and didn't know what to do. The carriages came to a stop and the front door, and Harry and Ron hopped out. Luna grabbed her arm and whispered "I know what you are."

Hermione looked at the ground and nodded. "You'll be ok." Luna said in a dream like way, then stepped out. Harry helped them both in and then they hurried inside.

\\(••)/_\\(••)/_\\(••)/_

"Now, if you will all head to your house dormitories, it is time for bed. Off you trot!"

The students filed out quickly. She saw Ron and Lavendar leading the first years and felt the states of the entire hall on her.

"Granger didn't make prefect?"

"THE Hermione Granger? She didn't get it?"

She stood up when the hall was nearly empty. Gathering her Griffendor courage, she strode up to Professor Mcgonagall.

"Professor, may I speak with you in your office? It shouldn't take long."

She felt the Professor's frozen gaze land on her and had she not already been used to dealing with the cold, she would have shivered.

"Certainly Ms. Granger. Let us head down there now so you may not lose any sleep tonight."

Mcgonagall stood up and, telling the remaining students to head to bed, strode out of the hall with Hermione trailing behind. Harry was waiting for her outside the Hall, but upon seeing her with Mcgonagall, left to Griffendor tower. Mcgonagall watched him go, then continued to her office. When they stepped through the door her fireplace turned on, and a chair pulled itself in front of her desk. Professor Mcgonagall sat down behind her desk and gestured for Hermione to sit.

"Professor, I- I mean- during this last summer, I ran into a… a… a vampire."

Professor Mcgonagal's eyes widened slightly, and her face grew pale. "And…"

Hermione looked at the wall off to the side of Mcgonagall, and slowly pulled down her collar. The two marks on her pale skin made Mcgonagal's eyes widen even more so. She pulled out a slip of parchment and started writing on it.

"Miss. Granger, I will have to inform the headmaster and staff in the case you should become bloodthirsty in class. I'm sure Albus can pull a few strings to help you continue your education, unless-"

Mcgonagall's head snapped up. "You haven't killed anyone, have you?" Hermione shook her head so hard she thought it might get flung off and go flying into the wall.

"Good. I'm sure Poppy can get some of the blood donations for you, and then…"

"Actually Professor, I've been drinking animal blood. She lifted her canteen up. "I can just get more from Hagrid."

"Animal blood won't keep you sane forever, but for now… Who else knows of your… condition?"

"Harry and Luna Lovegood figured it out."

Mcgonagall nodded and scribbled it down. "That is all. Are you sure you don't want to take the blood donations? We already have two students on them."

"There are vampires at Hogwarts? "

"Only two. I'm sure you'll figure them out soon enough. Now your new Dormitory will be right beside your old one, just touch the wall with your wand and say 'Unicorn horn'"

"My new Dormitory?"

"I'm afraid we can't let you bunk with the other girls in case you become bloodthirsty and can't control it." She sighed. "This was so much easier with the other two, they had been vampires since they were young."

Hermione's head was still spinning as she left Mcgonagall's office. Vampires in Hogwarts? Her new dormitory! She quickly made her way up to Griffendor Tower. She slipped in the door next to her old dormitory and saw a stone wall and a decorative carpet. There was a wood study desk and a poofy bed. She smiled when she saw her trunk had been placed neatly at the foot of her bed.

She changed into her nightclothes and then conjured a mirror to hang above her desk. She used magic to remove her makeup and watched her skin tones drop. It was scary.

She put a hand down on the desk, and was startled as a bag of blood appeared beside it with a note on top. She picked it up and read:

Dear Mione,

I realize you probably don't want to talk, and I have no clue where you are, but Ginny just said your roommates are going on about you trunk disappearing. You might want to think of an excuse for that. I duplicated some of my blood and asked Dobby to deliver it. Remember, if you need anything I'm here.

-Harry.

 **Quick author note, who do you think are the other two vampires at Hogwarts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long, I've been… distracted. Firenmwnb- thanks for your comments. I'll try to get the correct spelling this time. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

 **I do not own HP.**

Hermione woke up tired. She went into the bathroom and doused her face in cold water before applying her makeup and changing into her school robes. She grabbed her water bottle and refilled it before heading down to breakfast.

The stone walls wove back and forth, and a couple of the portraits greeted her as she left Griffindor Tower. Once she reached the Great Hall, she sat somewhere near the exit. Away from the teachers. She could feel their eyes bore into her as she took a cinnamon roll, and a sip from her canteen.

McGonagall, Sprout, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Snape, and… where was Hagrid?

Hermione tried to recall the welcoming ceremony last night, but the only thing that came to mind was wondering if this would be the last time she entered Hogwarts.

Students started to file in around 7. Harry sat next to her, face steeled and muscles tense. She looked down. As the Weasleys started to file in, her head snapped up. Ron sat down in front of her, and started filling his plate as she glanced around.

Blood. Not Human, or squirrel, or bird, or ferret. Vampires. She could smell vampires.

She took a deep breath. McGonagall walked past with their schedules. She gingerly took it and glanced down at it. Ron cursed.

"Bloody potions with Snape first! Then Transfiguration and Charms. You guys have the same?"

Harry nodded. "And after that I've got Arithmancy. I signed up for it this year. I don't know if I'll keep it though. Hermione?"

"Same, and ancient runes." The scent of Vampires was stronger now. There was also a certain scent associated with it. She kept her canteen in hand now.

Then she noticed something. Ron was piling his plate with garlic foods. Toast, eggs, and some kind of breakfast potatoes. She felt faint and quickly said "I'm going to use the loo."

Harry raised and eyebrow and glanced at Ron. The other eyebrow joined the first up in Harry's hair and he nodded. She hurried out of the great hall with a pounding headache, and a bloodthirst for something stronger than woodchuck. Two hands grabbed her, one on each shoulder, and steered her toward a classroom. She assumed it was McGonagall leading her away from the students until she heard one of the Weasley twins say "Colloportus." Oh crud. She was about to get major pranked.

"Here. You'll want this." One of them - Fred - gave her a syringe full of blood. Not the best carrier, but…

She sucked it out and her head cleared. "Thanks guys, one more second and I would have lost it, but- how did you know?" She looked at the curiously. Fred grinned and for the first time, she noticed his canines were larger than his other teeth.

"You- your the other vampires that attend Hogwarts?"

"See, I told you Freddie, I knew there was another one of us here."

"Alright Georgie, I'll give you that one."

"But, How- when?"

"Oh, it was really tragic."

"Yeah, There was this guy and he-"

"-had recently been turned so-"

"-He was still bloodthirsty, and-"

"-we were playing outside."

Hermione sat down. Her headache had returned, and she really wanted Harry.

"But you,-"

"-By your smell-"

"-we would say-"

"-that you were turned-"

"By Liam Amaichius."

"Who?"

"He's both the best and worst, I guess." Fred sighed. "Hermione, remember all the Negative stuff you get about being muggle born?" She nodded. "It gets worse. Much worse."

"I know."

"No. You don't know." They both grabbed her wrists. "You don't know anything, and the less you know, the better you'll be protected. Do not tell anyone who you are. If the news gets out, bad things will happen. Try and avoid Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape, learn spells for dueling with death eaters and your own kind. Whatever you do, don't look Percy in the eyes. He is _one."_

They released her wrists and strode to the door. With a simple spell movement, they left. Hermione tried to process what just happened.

The less you know, the better protected you are… avoid Draco Malfoy…Against your own kind… He is one?

One what? A vampire? She shook her head and left the room. She wasn't hungry, so she didn't go back to the great hall, but made her way to the library. Once there, she scanned the dark creatures shelf and pulled out a three inch tome on vampires. She flipped through it, and on page 27 found a spell that would force a vampire to die, and go to the afterlife.

The knowledge she didn't have was frightening, and the knowledge she did have was even worse.

She knew being a vampire you didn't get as many rights, and people tended to look down on you, but for goodness sakes, Fred and George made it sound really dangerous.

The clock in the tower chimed and she left for potions.

\\(••)/-\\(••)/-\\(••)/

( _The previous night…)_

 _The Forbidden Forest off of Hogwarts extended many miles, and near the edge opposite to Hogwarts, a snake killed a small bird. It was a large snake, the kind you see in zoos, with the gigantic enclosures. The bird had fallen from its the bird had fallen from its nest, and when the snake saw it, was a goner._

 _Nagini had no sooner finished the pitiful creature off when a soft hissing came from its left._

 _"Nagini… come…"_

 _The snake faithfully returned to her master's side as a tall, pale figure slid out of the darkness. "Lord Voldemort. Why have you come?"_

 _Murmers were heard behind the two from the death eaters, namely Bellatrix Lestrange. "You DARE speak his name?"_

 _The cold Black Eyes of the figure glared into her soul. "I have never feared The Dark Lord's name. Why are you here?"_

 _"I come with a proposal." Voldemort says. "When I take over the ministry and tear apart the wizarding world, a new government will be born. One where anyone who has helped me win the war will be rewarded. No longer will you be creatures of the night, feeding off of unfortunate muggles and small animals, I will give you all the mudbloods, half bloods, and blood traitors you wish." His yellow teeth flashed in the nonexistent moonlight. "You will be my equals."_

 _The vampire stood taller, became more visible. "Tomorrow, we will go hunting. If we kill, the answer is no, if we turn, your answer will be yes. Firstly I must go and discuss this with the tribe."_

 _Voldemort nodded. "Of course, Liam."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Lots of people are worried about Ron being evil due to him eating LOADS of garlic food. He's actually not, and the reason for this will be revealed in a bit. As much as I hate Ron, he is a good guy in this. To Mishi Goshi- thank you for the comment you sent me. I can truthfully say I have never seen anything like it(in a good way). I don't know who John Doe is, so I can't tell you if Percy is like him, and even if I did know I probably** **wouldn't** **tell you. Percy is my secret. Don't worry, I always thought sparkling in the sun was stupid, and Harry is not a werewolf. He is a human. Also, Firemnwnb- crap, I seriously thought I had it right! I checked over the chapter before I posted it six times! I am really trying. But for some reason I always miss something! Grr.**

 **Also a poll is up on my account. You can vote for which type of story I should do after I finish one of my current two. The poll will be open until then.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Hey Hermione! Where were you last night?" "Yeah, what happened?" Lavender and Parvati both sat down on the seats on either side of her. She glanced over carelessly, and said, "I came in late and got up early. You were asleep. And those spots are for Harry and Ron."

Almost as if called by the sound of his name, Harry appeared at the end of the table. "Hey Mione." He said, putting his books down on the table in front of the seat to Hermione's left. He was humming a muggle tune as he placed his book bag on the floor next to the chair. "Lavender, could you please move?" He asked. Lavender giggled. "Sure Harry. Come on Parvati." With that, the ditsy Griffindor wandered off to the back of the classroom, where she would spend the rest of the hour long class telling her friends that yes, Harry Potter had looked at her, and (surprise surprise) knew her name.

She rolled her eyes. "Hey Harry." He glanced at Lavender over his shoulder and sighed. "Fame is a fickle friend, eh?" He said cheekily, quoting Gilderoy Lockheart. Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes. Harry's eyebrows shot up. He had never heard Hermione giggle before.

Ron plopped down on Hermione's right hand side and Harry immediately started pulling out his books and setting up his cauldron, humming the same muggle tune. Hermione crinkled her nose at the faint scent of garlic on his robes and wondered how she never noticed it.

"Hey Harry. Hey Hermes."

"Ron, please don't call me Hermes."

"Sorry Hermione."Harry leaned around Hermione, pausing his humming to say "Hey Ron. Then he continued on. "What is that song, Harry?" He raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you heard Vance Joy, Riptide? It's stuck in my head. 'Taken away to the dark side, I want to be your _left_ hand man."

She nodded. "Interesting. And yes, I have heard of it." She turned back to her cauldron and failed to see Harry deflate, just a little, before humming an entirely different tune, almost under his breath. He opened his potions book and a slip of folded white parchment fell out.

"What's this?" He plucked up the parchment and unfolded it. "Harry, meet me in the astronomy tower at 6. ~Ginny."

"No way, Ginny?!" Ron whispered across Hermione, who suddenly found herself in the awkward position of sitting in the middle of a conversation.

"Yeah. Wonder what's up."

"Dude, it's the astronomy tower! Guys and girls only go there if they like each other. "

Harry looked doubtful. "I don't know Ron, maybe."

"But Harry won't be going." Hermione jumped in suddenly. "The astronomy tower is strictly off limits, except for classes. The last thing he needs is detention, what with being Quiddich Captain and all."

Ron winced. "D' ya have to run it in Hermione?"

"I didn't mean-"

"Hermione's right, she usually is, but I'm still going. Can't just ditch Ginny. Sorry 'Mione."

Hermione nodded grimly. She understood, but didn't like it. "Alright, but be careful and take the invisibility cloak." He nodded and continued humming the different tune. She missed the Riptide tune.

No one had any time to say anything else as Snape burst in the door, robes billowing behind him. His eyes immediately rested on the Golden Trio, but he couldn't find any reason to take off points.

"The instructions-" Snape said, flicking his wand at the blackboard. "-are on the board. You are making a Draught of Peace. Begin."

Ron and Hermione started grabbing the necessary ingredients, but Harry read through the list.

"Oh, crud." He said softly. "Shit, Hermione-" he put a hand on her shoulder and shook, hard. "Look at the fifth ingredient."

She glanced up.

1.) Dragon skin(one ounce)

2.) beetle eyes(one scoop)

3.) mint leaves(3)

4.) fairy hair(7)

5.) Salamander blood, (1/2 ounce)

She grabbed her water bottle and took a sip, wondering a.) how she was going to get through this class, and b.) what does salamander blood taste like? "I'll just have to resist." She told Harry, who was thumbing through his book. "The Draught of Peace is a sixth year potion. He put it up there on purpose!" She shook her head. She heard someone uncork a bottle of Salamander blood near the back of the room.

Her heart started beating… and her head started throbbing. She took a sip from her water bottle and continued work. The dragon skin shredded to perfection, the fairy hairs at a perfect two inches. She heard Harry mutter next to her, "Bastard."

"Potter, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Snape said dangerously from behind them where he had been berating Neville. All the Slythrins looked up. Harry whirled in his seat. Three girls yelped. If looks could kill, Snape would be brewing potions in hell. "No. SIR."

Snape glared right back at Harry. "Five points from Griffindor, Potter."

Ron groaned quietly. "Utter Bastard, that one." He said, reaching for his vial of salamander blood. "Ron, don't." Harry said tersely.

"But, Harry…"

"Ron… Don't."

"Harry." Hermione said tiredly, and quietly. "I just need a few drops." Ron said. He uncorked the bottle and began to measure out the correct amount.

It happened rather quickly. About the second Ron put the cork down on the table, Hermione fell off her chair. Her head pounded and everything hurt. "Hermione!" Ron yelled. Snape turned around triumphantly. Harry jumped out of his seat. "You complete and utter bastard!" He yelled at Snape. "This is a sixth year potion, we're fifth years! You knew she couldn't handle it, but no! Put up a potion with blood for today's bloody assignment! You asshole!" He found Hermione's canteen inside her outer cloak and knelt next to her on the floor.

Ron took a glance around the room. Draco Malfoy had a small smirk on his face.

Harry tried to have her drink the contents of the bottle, but after several futile attempts unscrewed it and discovered it was bone dry. He grabbed his potions knife off the table and sliced his hand open, ignoring the gasps of his classmates. Snape was not doing anything to apprehend the situation, rather watching it play out. Harry clasped his bloody hand to Hermione's mouth. Then Harry glared around. "Yeah, she's a vampire. Build a bridge and get over it."

Ron felt his mouth drop. He thought of how Hermione had left the table early today. And how she was freezing yesterday. And her sudden growth spurt. It all made sense.

Hermione returned to consciousness, and Harry and Ron helped her up to the infirmary. Before lunch began, the world would know Hermione Granger was a vampire.

\\(••)/-\\(••)/

A Ministry of Magic employee rushed into Fudge's office. "Minister, we have a problem."

Fudge growled. He was trying to brainstorm ideas on how to knock Potter and Dumbledore off their pedestals. "What is it?" He asked.

"Vampire situation in London. They have killed 29 civilians. The muggle Prime Minister wants us to fix this."

Cornelious Fudge nodded. He grabbed his bowler hat and strolled out to assess the damage, ignoring the fact vampires rarely killed, but targeted to turn people.


	7. Chapter 7

**as always, please review and thanks for reading it. I think my iPhone glitched with the poll due to the fact I recently updated it (silent Siri, yesssss!), but it's up there now. Vote for the story I'll do next.**

 **i dont not own Harry Potter**

"Did you hear she's a vampire now?"

"I heard she's got human blood in the canteen."

"I heard she bit someone during potions class!"

Hermione felt true sympathy for what Harry had gone through during his years at Hogwarts. Everywhere she went, there were whispers. Rumors. Her head throbbed. It was the day after the accident. Dumbledore had heard of Snape purposely putting up a sixth year potion that contained blood, and to everyone's surprise, had put him on probation. Harry said he had expected Snape would just get off. Apparently, so had McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape himself, all of Slythrin House, half of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny.

She supposed she should feel thankful, but instead she was angry with what everyone else was saying. She remembered in fourth year the prosecution you got for believing Harry, but that was nothing compared to this. Fred and George were right about one thing, that prosecution she had endured about being muggle born had tripled after this. Now the students hated her for being a vampire, being a muggle born, believing Harry Potter, and STILL being top of the year.

She stumbled as someone stuck their foot out suddenly, and tumbled to the ground. Her book bag fell to the stone floor. Several kids laughed.

"Hey!" She heard Harry yell behind her. "What do you think you are doing!?" And then Ron. "If someone doesn't bloody well tell me what's going on, everyone in this corridor will suffer points lost!"

"It wasn't me! I swear!"

"We're to far down the corridor, mate!"

"It was Malfoy! I swear."

The blond punce stepped out from behind a tall Ravenclaw. "I wanted to see how fast she'd drop. No blood and all."

"10 points from Slythrin, and be glad it isn't more."

Harry helped Hermione up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She examined her hands. Small visible stretches were quickly fading as her vampiric healing powers kicked in. Everyone watched them fade back into her flawless skin. Madame Pomfrey couldn't have done a better job.

She grabbed her bag and brushed herself off. "Thanks for standing up for me, Harry and Ron. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, your our friend."

The bell sounded in the clock tower, signaling 30 seconds till class began. Ron swore. "We'll never make it."

"Yes we will." Hermione said. She grabbed their cloaks, not hurting them, but still firm. Then she took off.

At top speed, vampire can go up to 200mph. Hermione was going maybe a quarter of that. All students percieved as she rushed past them, was a blur of black and the sounds of Harry and Ron yelling. They made it to charms just on time.

\\(••)/|\\(••)/

At lunchtime, the new special edition Daily prophet came out, and with it, the owls.

They flew down over the rafters and dropped the paper into the laps of every person who still ordered one. Hermione grabbed her out of the air and unrolled it. "Oh no."

Harry looked over her shoulder and said "Shit." Ron looked over her other shoulder and said "Bloody hell."

Across the front page were the words : MUGGLE VAMPIRE RAID IN DOWNTOWN LONDON.

"Herm-"

"-ione!"

"Have you seen-"

"-today's daily -"

"Prophet!"

she nodded weakly as the twins sat down across from her. The seats around her were always empty. "What do you think it means?" She asked. The twins shrugged. Hermione slumped and stared at her sandwich. "I'm not hungry." She said. "Me neither." Harry said. Ron, who had held off eating due to Hermione, looked down and said "mind if I catch up to you?" Both shook their heads. They said nothing as they walked up to Gryffindor tower. Then, "What other classes do we have today?"

"none. It's Tuesday. Gryffindors have Quiddich tryouts tonight, so no afternoon classes." Hermione nodded thankfully. "I think I'll go change out of my robes now, then. Maybe afterwords we can go to Hagrids?"

"Sure."

Harry scoffed his toes as he walked. It was kinda cute. "Hermione, there is this dream I keep having, over and over."

"Oh really?" Is it about me? Or Ginny? Or Voldemort? Or me?

He nodded. "It's where I'm walking down the same long corridor to a door at the end. And each time I get a little further. Last night I reached out, and I was a centimeter away from touching the doorknob when it ended."

Hermione's heart sank. Of course it wasn't about her. Why would it be about her? "Hmm, I don't know what to make of it. I'll look into it, mkay?" He nodded.

"So… what happened with you and Ginny last night?" She asked, looking at him. She hoped he would stop and look at her, preferably in her eyes(which she could be proud of now thanks to vampiric perfection. He didn't though. He just shrugged and stared at the floor, still scuffing his toes. "She said she wanted to go out with me this next Hogsmeade weekend. I said sure since I didn't have any plans." Hermione nodded solemnly. "Is that ok?" He asked her. "Why are you asking me? Its your life."

"Your my best friend. I enjoy hearing your input."

Honestly, she wanted to say 'No! You can't go with Ginny. She's not right for you. There is someone out there who will love you and cherish you, and hold you for the rest of your life, and it's NOT her. You don't need someone like her, you need someone like…"

she stopped short. 'Me. You need someone like me.' She shook her head clear of that thought and realized they had made it to the base of the girls staircase. Harry was staring at her expectantly. She smiled and said "I don't know. Give me some time to think about it." Then she high-tailed it up the staircase. She made it to her room, closed the door, and collapsed by it. Just when did SHE start loving Harry Potter?

\\(••)/-\\(••)/-\\(••)/

The walk down to Hagrids was fairly uneventful. Hermione had changed into a brown knit shrug and white shirt with blue skinny jeans. Harry had taken a minute to change into a green shirt with light blue plants. They knocked on the rough wooden door. "Jest er minute!" Fang barked.

The door opened and Hagrid appeared. He gave a slight start when he saw Hermione, but warmly invited them inside. There, he poured them a cup of strong tea, and sat down with them. "So, how was yer summer?"

"Dreadful" Harry said. Hermione pursed her lips and said "Different." Hagrid's face softened. "Yeah, I 'eard bout that. 'M sorry, 'ermione."

"Sokay."

"They ain't been giv'n yer much trouble up at school ave they?"

Hermione scoffed. Harry's eyebrow twitched. Hagrid watched them. "Hoose 'eads der I nee' ter pound tergether?"

Hermione sighed. "You'd need to pound every single kid in school, minus Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny. Even the teachers are somewhat biased against me. Professor Flitwick put a charm around me so I couldn't accidentally bite someone."

Hagrid nodded. "Wha' 'bout tha runt, Malfoy?"

Harry suddenly slammed his fist on the table, making both of them jump. Fang sat up suddenly and looked around.

"I have alot to say about the blonde, son-of-bitch, punce and his no-good, kneel at my feet attitude! The jackass walks around the school like he owns it, terrorizing students, and then TODAY he had to utter nerve to actually TRIP Hermione, that selfish, bitchy, in-"

"HE TRIPPED 'ERMIONE!?" Hagrid roared. The walls shook and dust floated down from the rafters. Hermione put her head in her hands. "WHEN I SEE THA SON O' A GUN I'LL-"

He made a very violent motion with his hands.

"That's not all of it. He said she wanted to see how fast she'd drop, since she doesn't have any blood anymore."

"Why 'ermione's got blood." Hagrid defended her. Hermione shook her head.

"Just in my wrist now, for turning other vampires. I've also got some around going through my circulatory system but not much. I dont even have a heatbeat."

Hagrid sat in his chair and said "I'm gonna pull a Snape."

"A Snape?" Harry asked, interested.

"That Malfoy runt signed up for fif year Care o' Magical Creatures. Lets see him get out of losing points for breathing loudly, and looking away."

"I can't wait to see the Slythrin points hourglass." Harry said evily.

"oh, no. Ima do that to everybody who's not on tha there list you said. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George… everyone else can go ter 'ell."

Harry laughed. "I'm hoing to tell Draco exactly what's going on, see how he likes it."

"You do tha." Hagrid sat back in his chair. "Wonder if'n I could get Charlie to ge' me a baby dragon, like Norbert. We could have Malfoy be the volunteer."

Hermione put the mug down suddenly and said "Yes! Yes! And double yes!"

"Someone's excited." Harry said smirking.

"I hate him, i hate him so much! Oh Hagrid I could hug you right now!"

"'old on." He flipped the colar of his jacket up and then said "ok, come 'ere." He gave her a big hug that was nothing like the bone-crushing ones he usually gave. Hermione gave her a light squeeze and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away. "Thanks Hagrid!"

"No problem." Hagrid squinted to see the clock and said. "Yer two best get ter leaven. Its almost dinner and then Quiddich tryouts." Harry nodded and hugged Hagrid good bye. He showed them out. Hermione folded her arms against the cold and said "Goodbye Hagrid!"

"See yer later! Ill be watchen yer tryout 'Arry!"

"Thanks Hagrid!"

Harry and Hermione walked to the Great hall in silence. He opened all the doors for her along the way and then sat down beside her. Ron and Ginny were across from them.

"Hey Harry."

"Harry, Hermione! There you are. I couldnt find you guys after lunch, I checked the library, the owlery, gryffindor tower,-"

"We were at Hagrid's. Oh my gosh Ron, Hagrids going to pull a Snape and take loads of points off Malfoy and the rest of the school for treating me like dirt." Hermione said excitedly. Ron's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah," Harry said. "That reminds me…" he turned around in his seat and looked at the Slythrin table.

"Oi, Malfoy!"

The blonde punce looked up. Hermione giggled.

"Good luck in Care of Magical Creatures!"

Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione all burst out laughing. Hermione loaded her plate with mashed potatoes, pork, and broccoli. Ron and Ginny sat still. Hermione stopped.

"You guys dont have to wait for us to eat, you can eat."

"Well, we um…" Ron said.

"We don't want to send you into a migraine. We eat lots of garlic food because most vampires cant stand human blood if the humans have eaten garlic in a 24 hour period beforehand."

"Why would you be worried about vampires?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George are vampires." Hermione whispered. Harry dropped his fork. "What?"

"Shhh. Fred and George have been vampires since they were two." Ginny nods. When we go to sleep we put on a holy cross symbol. We also have some minor vampire repelling charms."

"Did you call?" Fred and George asked, sitting down on Harry and Hermione's sides.

"Hermione, we've got this new invention-"

"-been working on it for ages-"

"-and we tested it today-"

"-on ourselves-"

"-and it works!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"We haved named it yet," Fred/George says. "But it blocks off your scent. Even with the heighted senses, you wont smell a thing until you take the antidote!"

"May I see it?"

Fred handed her a pill. It looked alot like the skiving snackboxes, but was black and white. "The black one blocks it off, the white one fixes it." The other twin said.

Hermione broke it in half and swallowed the black pill. Immediatly, her brain stopped regestering signals from her nose.

"Awesome." She said. "Thanks guys."

"No problem. Here." He handed her a small box that rattled. She placed it on the table with care.

"Well, see you four later." Fred/George said. They headed back down the table. "I just realized." Harry said. "They never sit near us at the table."

"Garlic." Hermione said knowledgeably. Ron and Ginny started filling their plates with garlic food. It appeared with covers for the vampires sake. No one had ever questioned that.

Draco Malfoy had been working on a letter to his father when Potter called across the tables. He was about the make Granger's life very difficult.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please give me your feedback so I can create a better story for you to read. Firemnwnb- i read through that and if you're talking about Hagrid talking that was intentional. I had to turn off autocorrect on that. There was one at the bottom of the page I found, but other than that everything is intentional. Thanks for your comment!**

 **When we last left off Malfoy was writing a letter…**

 **Also I realized I made a mistake a couple chapters ago when I said that if the Vampires kill, they won't join Voldemort. I mixed it up, my fault entirely. Just know that yes, The Vampires have joined Voldemort.**

 **Also there is still a poll up on my page. Vote for the type of fanfic you want to see next! Also it is multiple choice. You can pick up to three.**

 **I do not own hp.**

 _The walls were Stone, the floors were made of gravel. A single, polished, wooden throne was set upon a pillar of crumbling stones. He had to admit, when they'd joined Lord Voldemort, they'd expected… more._

More _power, more riches, more glory raining down from On high. Most certainly not… this. Dingy, damp, dark. Same stuff they'd been enduring for ages. At Most, he'd been Expecting a clean place to sleep. Instead they got a hard, cold piece of foor to toss and turn On all Night long. Enough was Enough._

 _"My lord, I feel inclined to withdraw our agreement to fight on the Dark side. Unfortunately, It would seem athough we have chosen the wrong side." Abraham Thyroid said. He was one of the most senior vampires, and an Excellent one. But no vampire can survive the stake. One of the death eaters, at a signal from Lord Voldemort, threw a stake at the vamp's heart. It went straight through and the vampire ctutched at the mortal wound in agony. His wife Emmeline Thyroid screamed from her place in the crowd before she effectively became a widow. Abraham had, after 34,759 years, been sent to the other side._

 _OoooooooooooooO_

The corridor he was walking down was long, dark, and had strange lights that gave off very little glow every few feet. His feet felt slow and sluggish. He didnt know what he was walking toward and didnt know where he was. There was a whisper in the shadows. He strained his ears and eyes. 

"Hhhh-er"

It was his name.

"Harry Potter-"

Then he woke up.

OooooooooooooooooooO

"What have we got today, on this cursed Monday?"

Hermione asked as she sat down. Immediatly, all the other Griffendors moved away and only Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Neville remained. It was easy to see who was affiliated with Hermione and who was not.

"Umm…" Harry pulled out the combined schedule they had put together. Anything they had together was highlighted. "I have flying lessons with the second years who couldn't get it right last year. Ron has Divination. Neville has advanced Herbology, Fred and George have Potions, Ginny has charms, and Hermione has a free period."

She nodded. That meant she had time to research.

"And later," Harry countinued, looking over the list. "Fred and George have Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and a free class. Ginny has Transfiguration, History of Magic, and double Potions with the Ravenclaws. I have a free class, double Charms with the Hufflepuffs after lunch, then double DADA after that. Ron and Hermione have the same with the exception of Ron having Care and Hermione having Runes during my break."

"Oooh, you got DADA?" Ginny asked. She was currently occupying the seat next to Harry, but she was more on top of him than beside him. Hermione glanced at her plate. She didnt technically need to eat to survive, but she still did out of habit.

The bell rang and everyone scattered. Harry stood and looked at Hermione before the crowd jostled him along and he fell into line beside two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff. The room drained rather quickly and Hermione stood to go to the library. She walked the familiar stone corridors to the library, falling into a skip.

Before she tripped.

She fell forward and threw her hands down to catch herself. Her palms hit the floor and her weightlessness caused her to bounce slightly and she continued in a handspring, heels over head. She looked at her palms in amazement then back behind her. Then she held her hands above her head and did it again.

And again. She laughed as she turned perfect cartwheels and sank down low in a perfect split, something she'd never been able to do before. Her muscles healed almost directly after being hurt, and she found she could bend herself in half and back again before having to catch her breath.

With her gymnastics session over, she comtinued down the hall, skipping and spinning and doing everything she'd never thought to do before.

Behind her was a sulking Draco Malfoy. He was late for Transfiguration and hadn't even managed to properly trip Granger.

OooooooooooooooooO

The library had lots of interesting topics on vampires. Some held the history of them, others how to defeat and/or attract them. Vampire physiology, vampire lore, and Known Curses and Spells of the Vampire. It was this last one she checked out, along with Defending Yourself Against Vampires. Looking down the list, she saw that Professor Quirrel had checked it out last, four years previous. Maybe they was some truth to the story he had been warding himself against vampires.

She walked up to the checkout booth. Madame Pince gave her a scrutinized look, and then stamped the books. She eyeballed Hermione all the way to the door.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

After being told off by McGonagall, enduring a painstakingly boring Transfiguration class, and losing ten points for being late, Malfoy headed down to Care of Magical Creatures. He stepped up as the bell rang and saw Hagrid, class cowering around him. Weasley was looking very satisfied.

Crabbe gestured for him to come over and whispered "He's in a bad mood today. He's taken off 70 points from Slythrin, 45 from Hufflepuff, and 140 from Ravenclaw."

"Crabbe! Malfoy! No talking! 20 points fro Slythrin ea'! And Malfoy, learn ter be on time! 10 points fro Slythrin!"

Malfoy's mouth dropped. He couldn't even recall Hagrid taking off ONE point, not even after he'd been attacked by that bloody chicken!

He glared at Hagrid's smirk.

"Now, Terday, we're gonna look a' dragons."

"Dragons? As in, real dragons? You've got to be mad!"

Hagrid glared at him. "I ain't mad. An' yall got ter be mad to think I wouldn't get me revenge. Ten points from slythrin."

"Revenge for what?" A Griffendor whose name Malfoy didn't bother to know asked.

"No talking! Five point fro Grifffendor! Now come on! Keep up now!"

He led them through the forest. Draco trailed along behind before Hagrid scowled and ushered him upward. He couldn't put his finger on why the giant was in such a bad mood, so he decieded to blame Potter. That's how it worked. His homework wasn't turned in? Blame Potter. Slythrin loses to Hufflepuff? Blame Potter. (He swore he saw Potter telling them tips! Never mind he had been talking to Crabbe and Goyle when they lost, it was Potter!)

But then he remembered last night at dinner. "Godd luck in Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow!"

Potter did have something to do with this!

"Is this because of the mudblood Granger?!" He yelled towards Hagrid. The giant oaf whirled on his heel and bellowed "SEVENTY POINTS FROM GRIFFENDOR!" Everyone jumped and Draco actually cowered. "DER NOT YER NEVER SAY THA WORD AGAIN!"

Draco nodded, and put his head down. Everyone else did too. Except Weaslby.

"Hagrid, what type of dragon are we studing?"

"Good question Ron, five points ter Griffendor. We'll be seeing a 'Ungarian 'orntail."

"Isn't that the type of dragon Harry had to get past last year?"

"Yep. Yer brother Charlie sen' im."

Draco's heart skipped a beat. Oh his father was so going to hear about this…

OooooooooooooooooO

The vampires slunk through the shadows and hid around the corner, out of sight from everyone at the ministry apparation point. He heard the most important person in the wizarding world government. Corneilius Fudge. It was the vampires' first mission. They weren't going to fail.

"I have the boy last thing today. He shouldn't be much of a problem, but that's not the reason I came." A woman said in a sugary sweet voice. "Corneilius, there is a vampire at Hogwarts! A vampire!"

The ministers watch fell to the floor. "A-a-a vampire? Why, what does Albus think he is doing?!"

"Yes, yes, and what's worse is that she is Potter's friend! Potter has a vampire on his side!"

"My my. The vampires have been acting strange lately too. There was an attack on downtown London yesterday. 27 muggles dead! And so much paperwork."

"I wonder what it means."

"It means-" the vampire, Charles Aborghan the second, said as he stepped out. A pink, toad like woman shrieked. "The vampires are with The Drak Lord!" He dove at the minister. He bit down hard on the man's neck and heard a crack. He drank for a couple seconds before the bitter taste of spinal fluid filled his mouth. He spat it out and stood. The two other vamps with him grabbed the woman as she stared down in horror at the now dead Minister of Magic.

"Who is the vampire at Hogwarts!? Who?!" He bellowed at her. She screamed and said "Hermione Granger! Its Hermione Granger!"

"You go and tell her that all vampires have joined the Dark Lord. She is either with us or against her species. And while your at it, tell the Daily Prophet."

They threw her on top of the bloody body of the minister, and vanished into the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

**There is still a poll up on my page, so vote for the type of story you want next!**

 **honoRifIcAbiliTudiniTatibus- ShakespeaRe's longest word**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville met up in the entry hall to walk to Defense Against The Dark Arts. People let them pass and gave them all a particularly wide berth. They got to the old Defense classroom, and got seats in the front. They got out their books and wands and laughed over stupid things until the teacher and their classmates showed up. Harry was thinking over his upcoming date with Ginny and reminiscing her attitude when they had first met. He watch Hermione as she threw her head back and laughed at something Ron said. Why was she laughing at Ron? Why wasn't she laughing at him?

Because he still had yet to enter their conversation with Neville.

He opened his mouth to say something just as the rest of the class filed in and the bell rang signaling the start of class.

The other students tried to get a seat near the back, and away from Hermione. Lavender and Parvati took a chance and sat behind Harry, hoping he'd turn so they could catch his marvelous green eyes. He didn't.

All small chit-chat ended as Professor Umbridge walked in. She looked shaken and said "Wands away and turn to Chapter 1." She walked up to the front of the classroom and wrote the expectations onto the board. After that copy those down. Hermione started on the expectations, before raising her hand. Umbridge looked up, saw it, and blatantly ignored it. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Challenge excepted. She raised her hand higher, kept her back and arm straight, and looked directly at their teacher. Umbridge continued to ignore her. They stayed like that for five minutes before Umbridge snapped and said "Yes, What is it Ms. Granger?" Hermione lowered her hand in smug satisfaction. "I was just wondering, Madame, there doesn't seem to be anything in your course about _using_ spells."

"Using spells?" Umbridge smiled sweetly. "I can't imagine a situation where, you especially, would ever need to use a spell. Learning the theory will suffice."

"Well, of course we would need to use the spells, and what do you mean, especially me?"

"Ms. Granger, You are currently classified as a dark creature. You have no need of a Hogwarts Education."

Harry, Ron, and Neville all jumped to her defense. "What the hell, Lady!" "You're more dark than she is!" "How dare you!"

"Students in my class will raise their hands." Umbridge said. "You have all been misinformed that a certain dark lord has returned from the dead. This is a lie, the Ministry of Magic has confirmed-"

"It's not a lie, I saw him!"

"We believe Harry!" Ron said from His spot on the other side of Neville.

"You do?" Umbridge said sweetly. "You, a blood traitor, a Dark creature, and a near squib. Quite a convincing bunch."

"You forgot something else, Madame Umbridge." Hermione said through clenched teeth. "We are not a squib, Blood traitor, dark creature, and a liar. We are The fantastic team of the Boy-Who-Lived, The son Of war heroes, Alice and Frank Longbottom, purebloods Ronald Billius Weasly and Neville Fransis Longbottom and the smartest girl ever to come to Hogwarts."

"Your opinions mean nothing. You have all been lied to. the Ministry-"

"So Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord then?"

The class gasped. Umbridge turned red. "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"Sounds like your birth." Neville muttered under his breath, loud enough for the entire class to hear. (A.N. Yes, I've seen that meme. I do not own it.)

Umbridge turned purple. "DETENTION! DETENTION YOU FOUR!" She took several deep breaths. "Read Chapter 1." Then she headed up to her desk, only to turn around and see Hermione's hand in the air again. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"I've already read chapter 1."

Harry, Neville, and Ron started holding in laughter. Umbridge glanced at them before she said:

"Well then start Chapter 2."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book. And the footnotes. And the Publication Page. And the about the Author Page."

"And everything in between." Harry said in between gasps. Hermione simply sat and smirked at Umbridge.

"Now listen here!" Umbridge yelled. "You will stop this incessant behavior immediately! I have already had a long day what with correcting homework and the minister's death and-"

"The Minister's death!?" The class erupted into chaos. Lavender Brown began a letter to her mother.

"Yes. And while I'm thinking on it..." she turned to Hermione and the entire class listened with bated breath. "Your _kind_ demands you join them on the side of the dark lord."

'My- What?"

"THE VAMPIRES!" Umbridge shrieked suddenly. "They've gone and joined The dark lord!" She broke down and sobbed. "Everyone out! Class dismissed!" They grabbed their books and bags and ran out, leaving a sobbing professor behind.

* * *

 _He was here again, in the hallway. the cold air brushed his face and the odd torches came into view again. He reached out his hand and walked towards the door. He reached, and reached, and felt his fingers brush against the cold metal before he woke up._

* * *

Hermione looked down the rows of vampire related books in the Dark Creatures section of the library. Harry was on the other side of the shelf, and at times they would peek at each other through the shelves and laugh quietly for no reason. Harry had been upset when he found out that all of the vampiric tomes were located in the Dark Creatures section. She shrugged, she was quickly becoming used to it.

She caught Harry's eyes through the shelf an her heart skipped a beat. she fought down a smile as her finger slid over Common Defenses Against Zombies, Werewolves, and Vampires, Garlic and Stakes, The Ultimate Survival Guide Against Vampires and So You Think You Want To Be a Vampire?

She pulled The Ultimate Guide off the shelf, and passed it through the shelf to Harry. He made a face at the title, but added it to his book bag. I finish speed-reading the shelf, and round the corner to the next shelf. Most of the books here are on werewolves, dragons, and trolls.

" Granger turned in the prefects badge."

I turn and listen again.

"How long do you think Dumbledore will let her stay?"

"Who knows? I don't even know why she's still here. She's a danger to us all."

"I've started wearing the cross when I go to bed, and my dorm mates left garlic all over the place."

"You're in Ravenclaw. Granger is in Gryffindor!'

Harry appears by my side, his face solemn. I step forward a bit until I can see the kids responsible. Four Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, a Slythrin, and a Gryffindor.

"My mum is talking about pulling me from Hog-" The Hufflepuff yanks the talking Slythrin's arm and she turns around and sees me. They all stare at me and I realize with a start that I am crying. I let out a shaky breath and frantically wipe my eyes. There's a tap on my shoulder and Harry offers me a handkerchief. "Thank you." I say, and wipe my eyes. I look back at the group, which is mostly 2nd and 3rd years, and my vision starts to swim again. "I need to go. I want to be alone." "are you sure?" he asks. I nod. He takes my book bag off my shoulders and slings both his and mine onto his shoulder. "I'll check these out and ask Dobby to take yours to your room. I still need to find that book on charms so I'll be here from the next few minutes." I nod. " Thank you. Sorry for stealing your time." He shakes his head. "No problem."

I take off through the library doors and down the corridors, out the entry way. I find a tree near the Black Lake and lean against it. I look up and there is this branch that juts straight out near the top of the trunk. A perfect place to sit and think. The tree doesn't have any lower branches to climb though.

Looking up at that spot, I suddenly think "Can't some vampires fly?"

And that was how my obsession with flying started. But all my theories were interrupted when I heard someone call "'Ermione!?"

I turn around and see Hagrid. I wave and call "Hey Hagrid!" He lumbers down and sits on the bank. After a second, I join him. He picks up a long, flat rock and flings it out over the water, where it skips once, twice, three times before sinking. I rest my head lightly on his shoulder. He uses his other arms to give me a hug before he says "Wha's bother'n yer 'Ermione?"

I sigh and then watch as he picks up another rock. I tell him about the kids in the library, and the things the were saying. He studies me for a moment, then says "Nah, Tha's not it."

I blinked and reeled. Of course that was what was bothering me? What else could it be? But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

"Well..." I think, and the answer floats to the front of my mind. "It's Harry, he has a date with Ginny next Hogsmeade weekend."

"An' wha's wrong wi'n tha'?"

I furrow my brow. "Because... Because it's not right! Ginny doesn't know him like I do! All she sees is the Boy-Who-Lived persona!"

"An' yer think tha' yer the righ' person fer Harry?"

"What?" I say indigently. 'I didn't say that!"

"Yes, yer did. Yer said tha' Ginny doesn' know 'I'm like yer do."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Well, wha'er yer gonna do 'bout it?"

"Nothing." I stand up. "There's nothing I can do. Goodbye Hagrid."

I hurry back up to the castle.

* * *

Harry glared at the group as Hermione left the library. They glanced down at their shoes and didn't make eye contact. even the Gryffindor. "What kind of cowards are you? Hiding out and gossiping behind people's backs. Hermione is still the same person she was last year!"

"She's not even a person." a Ravenclaw says.

I glare and she shrinks back. "She is a wonderful person. If I recall correctly, she even helped you with homework last year."

The girl looks down. He shakes his head at the group and mutters "Pathetic."

Harry leaves the library.


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember, there is a poll up on my page. You can vote for the type of story you wan t me to do next.**

 **ThatGirlWhoNoOneNotices- Totally noticed your comment and am spotlighting you. You remind me of me at social events.**

 **I don't own Harry potter.**

"Oh, I simply can't wait! We're going to have so much fun together! I just know it!" Ginny said happily. "Yeah." Harry said distractedly. He was wondering if Ron and Hermione were ok. "So, what do you want to do first?" Harry asked her. Ginny shrugged. "Maybe we should start in the Three Broomsticks, and go from there." He nodded. "That sounds good." He shifted and looped her arm through his. She beamed up at him, her red hair framed by the falling snow. She had dressed up in her best. She wore some light tights and a long brown skirt paired with a light blue shirt. A light coat of lip gloss graced her lips, and a butterfly barrette held her hair from her face. She really was a nice girl, he thought. But he wasn't sure if she was 'the one'.

He held the door open for her and chose a secluded table near the back, where he helped her into the booth and tried his best to push Hermione and how Ron would help her if she went bloodthirsty. 'They'll be fine.' He told himself. 'Ron has experience with vampires. Hermione'll be o.k..

Madame Rosemerta swept by in her large, ruby-red shoes. "What'll you two like tonight?" She asked cheerily.

Ginny smiled back just as gaily. "I'd like a butterbeer, please. It's awfully chilly outside." She turned to Harry. "What'll you like Harry?" Startled, Harry looked up and said "Huh?" Seeing Madame Rosmerta standing there he said "I'll have a butterbeer please." Romerta nodded and walked off, heels clicking. Ginny immediately started talking about a girl who was in her dorm who was working on a way to make muggle devices co-exist with magic. Harry nodded every once in a while, but his mind was elsewhere. Was Hermione ok? Were kids bullying her? If they bullied her so help him, he would-

SNAP!

He jumped back at the sudden noise and found Ginny looking at him, her fingers outstretched. She was frowning. "I'm sorry Ginny, lost in thought."

She nodded understandably. "It happens to the best of us. Tell me, what were you thinking about?" She picked up her butterbeer, which had come while he was lost in thought, and swirled it in a small circle before taking a small sip. When she set it down, the light brown liquid spun around, and around, and finally settled. "I was thinking about..." He hesitated. Your not really supposed to think about girls when you're with a girl. He smiled and said "Oh a girl I know." Her complexion brightened noticeably. She obviously thought he was talking about her. "Oh." she said lightly. He picked up his butterbeer and took a sip before saying "But enough about that. Let's talk about you."

* * *

Hermione was also having an enjoyable time. Ron had bought her some Honeydukes Chocolate, even though he didn't have much. They had both agreed that this wasn't a date, so Hermione felt justified saying she would buy him something from Zonko's. Ron had begrudgingly agreed, though he reminded her she didn't have to. Harry was in the Three Broomsticks with Ginny, so they steered clear of there. They wouldn't want to interrupt their date. So far, they had visited the Shrieking Shack, Zonko's, and Honeydukes. Always nice. When she mentioned the idea of flying to Ron, he told her that Fred and George had been trying since they were six. Some vampires could turn themselves into bats, but Dracula was the only vampire to ever been able to fly in human form. "It's very complicated." He said. "It's a common known fact that vampires are very light. Some never get past 30 pounds. Fred and George are 22.4 each."

He thought for a moment. "There was this one time, dad brought home a muggle trampoline, and we were bouncing on it, Fred and George went way, way up, and they kinda floated for a second before they came back down." Hermione nodded. "I'll ask them if we can work together to discover the secret to flight." Ron nodded. They walked back up to Hogwarts early so Hermione could speak with them. The snow was piling up, and halfway up the trail, Ron picked up a snowball and chucked it at Hermione, who (due to inhuman senses), dodged. It missed her by a foot and hit an unlucky passerby up ahead... who turned around and chucked one right back at Ron. It hit him in the face, and then the four third years who had been with the kids started chucking snowballs at Ron until one went rogue and turned on his friends. Then it became an all-out snowball fight. Kids coming up the mountain got caught in it, and most joined it. In fact, it was this scene that Harry and Ginny found when they came up the hill:

Kids had used magic to build forts and dig trenches, which they hid behind and in. Fred and George had come down at some point and bewitched small snowman to make charmed snowballs that the kids used. It had quickly become a warzone. Being hit was suddenly dangerous, as you could get any combination of the following, numbness, black eyes, temporary blindness, warts, pimples, various shades of skin, lots of nose hair, feathers, or even a spell that caused them to appear unprotected in the middle of the field. Kids were sporting brusies, warts, blue nose hair, pink skin, and red ears due to the cold. Some kid's hats were vanished or banished, and there wasn't time to cast the counter curse. The only person unaffected was Hermione, who dipped, and ducked, and twisted through the barrage of snowballs. she didn't appear to have a side, but danced around the edges of the battlefield and through 'no man's land'. The other students had long since stopped trying to hit her, but Malfoy seemed intent on causing her harm. The twins had began targeting him specifically because he was biased against vampires and not paying attention. Malfoy's hair changed color every six seconds, his face was unrecogzinable due to the numerous warts, pimples, and moles on his face. He was sporting a mustache and his lips had been blown up to look like sausages. Hermione had charmed a snowball in midflight so that when it hit him, his teeth began to grow at 'an alarmingly fast rate'.

Harry watched Hermione as she spun and ducked and twirled. "Wow," Ginny said awestruck. "She's like an acrobat." Harry could only nod before a snowball struck both him and Ginny. He felt a mustache form under his nose and as Ginny brushed snowball off her face, her hair turned blonde. He looked over in the direction they had come and saw Ron and Neville grinning at him. "Oh it's on!" Harry yelled as he dashed toward a set of barracks. An extra snowman came over to provide him, Ginny, two Slythrins, and a Hufflepuff with snowballs. He at first concentrated on hitting Ron and Nevile, and after that was accomplished, tried and failed to get Hermione. He did notice (with satisfaction) that he hit some of the kids who were picking on Hermione in the library.

A small pink figure came hurrying down from the castle, and had the students actually been paying attention, thy would have seen Umbridge pull out her wand and try to stop the fighting. But as the snowballs bounced off her shields, the fight turned a different direction. All the students started aiming for Umbridge. She was so caked with snow that no one saw the effects for a bit, and that was around the time that Fred and George came up with the idea of replacing the charmed snowballs with blocks of ice. She was black and blue before she managed to open her mouth enough to yell "Stop!"

And at that second, Fred threw an ice ball. It flew, arched, and hit her straight in the mouth. Her face morphed into the face of a giant toad, and Colin Creevey lifted his camera up.

* * *

The snowball fight and how it had ended were the topic of conversation in the halls for many weeks to come. No one seemed to know who had thrown the last snowball. Some speculated Harry, Hermione, and Ron. A couple Slythrins were considered, until word spread from someone that Fred had been harboring a block of ice during the fight. Harry suspected that the rumor was started by Fred himself. Professor Umbridge had banned snowball fights the second her voice changed back from croaking to talking. Every once in a while she would let out a low croak, which would cause everyone around to snort and think of the picture everyone carried around of Umbridge with her toad head. Colin had been sold out during the first hour of selling them and had had to develop more.

Harry and Ginny decided their date ended on good terms, and while Ginny hoped for more in the future, Harry knew he probably wouldn't take her out again. Sitting in the Three Broomsticks, he realized that she looked too similar to his mom for him to want to marry. He didn't feel like he could be completely open with her, and when she had switched sides to come and lean on him, he became painfully aware of the fact that their body shapes were so different that it hurt when she lay by or on him. Her ribs and hips would jut out into his body, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. She didn't like to talk about the things he liked to talk about. She was perfect from a distance, he realized.

And that was okay.

When Colin had sold 300 copies of his photo, the Gryffindors had a celebratory party. All the houses were invited, and Fred and George snuck down into the kitchens for four times the usual amount of food. The Gryffindor common room was packed, and Harry had a hard time finding Ron. When he finally did spot the red head, he had to squeeze through a group of first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. He spotted Malfoy's black hair. When the snowball fight had ended, that was the color Malfoy had ended up with. Madame Pomfrey had of course fixed everyone right up, but someone had decided that Malfoy looked good with black hair. He got to Ron and yelled to be heard over the thousands of screaming Hogwarts students. "What do you think!?"

"Pretty cool mate!"

"Have you seen Hermione?!"

"I Think she walked out a bit ago!"

"Thanks!"

He turned and walked over toward the constantly open portrait hole. He squeezed past two Slythrins in Fred and George's age group and slipped out. The sound difference in those three steps was extraordinary. What had been deafening yells and screams was now merely echoes bouncing off the stone corridors. He tried to think, if he were Hermione where would he go? The library, except the library was closed. He sighed and thought he would feel better under the stars. He headed off in the direction of the astronomy tower, the party music getting quieter and quieter behind him. Making sure that there weren't any teachers lurking about, he headed up. When he saw the first star he immediately realized he wasn't alone. There was another figure. A girl. She had long hair that fell around her shoulders in soft curls. Hermione. He stepped forward and looked over the edge with her. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" she nodded.

Crickets chirped. The wind blew through the tower's loose stones. Hermione tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and said "I never did ask how it went with Ginny."

Harry frowned. "We're not right for each other. I know she thinks we could make it work, but I don't think I could live with a carbon copy of my mom."

Hermione looked up. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with her, just that we're not right. When she leans against me her hips hurt me."

Hermione let out a dry laugh as the wind tossed her hair around her shoulders. Her eyes caught the moonlight and seemed to hold it there for a couple seconds. He decided to take a chance. "I've been thinking a lot lately, about what I want in that girl when she comes into my life."

"and what is that?"

"Well, I'd like a girl with a good head on her shoulders. She'd have to know how to deal with publicity, as it sure to come. And I'd like it if our bodies could fit together without hurting each other. In fact, I've been thinking that... I'd like someone like you."

She looked over at him suddenly. "Someone like me?"

He nodded. "Your smart, funny, beautiful-" He reached out and tangled his fingers in her hair. she reached up and held his hand to her face. "Your light too." He lifted her in the air and spun her in a circle effortlessly. "In fact, everything about you is perfect. I thought you were awesome before, but now I'm realizing that I have a thing for hot, smart, and sexy vampires."

"Really?"

He nodded into her hair. "I love you, Hermione. I want to be your left hand man. Please, give me a chance." She looked up into his eyes and nodded. He swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately. He used his tongue to brush against her lips, and she opened them. He explored, memorizing every part of her as he went. All of her curves fit in perfectly with his toned body. He ran his tongue along her fangs, and they elongated, just a bit. His hands found the perfect place in her hair, and he kissed her for all she was worth.

 _Lady, running down to the riptide, I want to be your left hand man._


	11. Chapter 11

**The poll on my page is ending here pretty quick, so hurry and vote for the type of fanfic you want to see next.**

 **I'MNOTCRAZY1- I looked up your and you're so I hopefully won't make that mistake again. Also, I left an author's note a couple weeks back explaining I made a mistake on that. My fault entirely.**

 **Author's thoughts: Reeled is a strange word associated with a strange face with strange motions. It is my favorite word today.**

 **I do not own Hp**

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny called as Harry walked in the door. "Come over here!" He sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation that was bound to happen. He turned and walked in the direction of her, Ron, and Hermione. He'd just gotten news from McGonagall that the new members of the Quiddich team would be posted on the Gryffindor board in the morning. He knew he'd probably made the team, as well as Katie, and he hoped Ron had too.

"So Harry," Ginny said as he plopped into an armchair. "When are you taking me on that next date?" Ron looked distinctly uncomfortable. He had figured it out on his own that Harry and Hermione had probably gotten together. Harry sighed, and said "We won't be going on any more dates, Ginny. I love you like a sister, and I'd much rather keep it that way." Ginny looked like she'd swallowed a whole beaker of Skele-grow. "What?" she sputtered. "Why not?"

"Because," Harry said and lazily leaned over and grabbed Hermione's chilled hand in his own. She cast him a small smile as Harry continued. "I think I've found the right person for me."

"Her!" Ginny said a touch too loudly and said people started to stare and point fingers. "Why would you ever want to go with her?! She's not even human!"

"Ginny, people are staring." In a much, much quieter tone he added "I suppose you'd say the same for your brothers?" Ginny turned red. "Don't you bring them into this! This is between you and me and her, Harry Potter! And I think I deserve a better answer than "I think I've found the right person for me!"

"But I have!" Harry said, quite loudly. He squeezed Hermione's hand a little more and then said "She's smart, and pretty, and she understands me!"

"I understand you!"

Fred and George appeared in the corner of Ron's eye. They watched the scene worriedly, which wasn't a look he was used to seeing on them.

"No, you don't! You don't see the whole me! You just see the Boy-Who-Lived! You seem to think that all there is to me is Voldemort and living through the killing curse!"

"I do not, and what makes you think the SHE doesn't see that!?"

"Oh, please. You know vampires are easy as pie to read! It's why they operate in the shadows! So no one can see what they're doing!"

Ron whispered "Fred." and his brother's head snapped up. He looked toward Ron and Ron mentally thanked vampiric increased hearing. "Get McGonagall. Now." Fred turned to George and after a silent agreement, both twins slipped out. Ron's attention was then drawn back to his best mate and sister. "Oh, that's a hunk of bull shit! You and I both know she's smart enough to mislead you into believing that easily!"

Hermione piped up and said "And why would I want to do that? Harry is my best friend."

"You just want him all to yourself! You foul, loathsome, bitch!"

And with that Ginny launched herself at Hermione. The two went tumbling over the couch. Hermione simply wasn't heavy enough to have anything else happen. Ginny landed a good punch on Hermione's cheek which healed instantly and Hermione whipped her arm out and caught Ginny's next punch. She pinned both the younger girls arms down and then placed her feet on Ginny's ankles. The younger girl had a small cut on her lip where a small trickle of blood was, but thankfully Hermione had taken Fred and George's scent block a while ago.

"Ms. Granger!"

Her hair flew up as Hermione whirled around and saw McGonagall, Professor Umbridge, and Professor Dumbledore in the portrait hole.

"You will unhand Ms. Weasley now!" McGonagall barked and Hermione carefully stood up and released her steel grip on Ginny's wrists, to which the younger girl swung her fist toward Hermione's nose, which healed some 30 seconds afterwards. Ginny screamed in rage as Hermione felt the outside of her nose, and held the other girl in a choke hold, which had no effect whatsoever than make McGonagall mad. "Ms. Weasley!"

Dumbledore held up his hand and said "Harry, Ronald, Ginevra, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Wealsey, and Ms. Granger, if I could see you all in my office a moment? "The rest of you, off to bed." Then he gestured with his hand. Harry walked over and stood in between Ginny and Hermione. Ginny glared at him. Dumbledore led them out of Gryffindor tower, down the staircases, and through the doors to the headmaster's office. "Delores, we can take it from here." He told her. "I think not, Headmaster. You see, the ministry has appointed me the first ever Hogwarts High Inquistador. The announcement will be made tomorrow."

"The Ministry doesn't control Hogwarts." Ron said in the back of the group. "Be quiet Mr. Weasley." Umbridge said.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded tiredly. "Come on you six. We are going to have a chat about your behavior this evening. Ice chips." The gargoyle leaped aside and let them pass. Fred and George started whispering excitedly. "It appears I shall have to change my password after our meeting tonight." Dumbledore said amusedly.

"What are Ice Chips, Albus?"

"An American muggle candy that cleans your teeth and tastes scrumptious."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and gestured the six kids up. They walked into the office and Dumbledore conjured chairs for everyone. "Now. Harry, Please tell me who started the quarrel this evening."

"Ginny did sir. I told her I had no wish to go on any more dates with her. I love her like a sister. Furthermore, I told her I was courting Hermione, At which point she caused a large scene in the common room. Hermione denied one of Ginny's accusations, and Ginny launched herself at Hermione. Hermione simply rendered Ginny harmless, at which point you three walked in."

"Ronald? Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"I told Fred to go get McGonagall."

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, Anything else?"

"Ginny pointed out that Hermione wasn't human and Harry whispered that 'Would she say the same for us?'"

"You weren't even there at that point! How could you have heard that?!" Ginny said venomously.

"We heard you from the Slythrin dorms."

McGonagall's eyebrow twitched. "The Slythrin Dorms, Mr. Weasley?"

"You can't honestly expect us not to retaliate after all the things Malfoy said about Vampi-I mean, Hermione!"

McGonagall put a hand to her head and muttered something that sounded like "Paperwork." At this point Umbridge jutted in. "Would she say the same for you? The things Mr. Malfoy has been saying about Vampires? And you heard her from the Slythrin dorms?"

Fred and George blanked for a second and then said "What? When did we say the same for you? And Madame Umbridge, Ginevra inherited Mother's lungs. She can scream from the ministry to here. And of course we would get Malfoy back for the things he said about Hermione. When did we say anything about vampires?"

It was then Harry realized that Umbridge had no clue Fred and George were vampires. What would happen if they went bloodthirsty in her class? Fred caught Harry's eye and winked.

"Ms. Granger, anything you would like to add?"

"Only that I'm sure Ginny was acting in anger and there need not be any punishment on her part."

Ginny looked startled. Even Umbridge reeled in surprise. Dumbledore's eye twinkled. "Be that as it may, I'm afraid we must issue some sort of punishment. Usually, a case like this would be handled by your Head of House, but due to the severity of the different species and the fact a witch was injured in a fight with a ministry classed dark creature, (Harry's eyebrow twitched) I'm afraid this falls into the hands of the headmaster. Therefore, there will be a twenty point deduction each from Gryffindor house, and Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley will each serve a two-week detention with Professor Umbridge."

Hermione nodded solemnly but Ginny wiped her eyes. "It's not fair! Why would Harry ever choose her over me? I can't believe it!" She turned and stormed from the headmaster's office. Dumbledore shook his head and said "You are all dismissed."

* * *

Her room was quiet and tidy, like it always had been, but after the first week Hermione realized it wasn't really a room as much as it was a prison. After 10:00 you couldn't get in or out until 6:30 the next morning. She had asked Fred and George about it and they said it was because the Professors couldn't afford to be up every second of every night to watch the three Gryffindor vampires. This way they ensured that the students were safe and the three weren't off somewhere. It really was a lot easier. However, Fred and George weren't allowed out till 7:00, 30 minutes after Hermione. No one wanted to get up early to watch two pranksters.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and thought about the events that had transpired that evening. She took the antidote for the anti-scent pill and then as the bloodlust came back full force, reached under the bed and pulled out her canteen. She didn't even bother to carry it around anymore. It was just extra baggage.

Ginny had asked why Harry would choose her, a vampire, over a beautiful red head like the younger Weasley. Hermione wondered that herself. What did she have that Ginny didn't Ginny was pureblood, a human, gorgeous, and fun. She played Quiddich, had a large family, and-

She pushed herself up off the bed and walked over to the door. She pushed on it, and it didn't budge. Of course it wouldn't, it was 10:26. "The trick," She thought. "Is to be outside before 10. Then the teacher's logic is flawed and I can run out under the moonlight like any other vampire. Out in the moonlight with Harry. And maybe Fred and George. It would be fun to race them across the rolling hills and through the forbidden forest. She wondered what the other creatures reactions would be to a vampire. Then again, Hagrid had told Ron that he'd spent half of his life chasing the twins from the forest. Maybe they were okay with it.

Then again, you should never place bets on the twins. They were unpredictable. Maybe they just liked to go near the forest because the other creatures that lived there hated it? She sighed for the hundredth time that evening and closed her eyes.

 _I want your boyfriend, not gonna lie, I'll be his girl when he tells you goodbye._

 _Don't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that that low..._

But she was that low. No, Ginny and Harry had been on one date. They weren't exactly an 'item'. She hadn't done anything wrong. Harry had picked her, the vampire, over Ginny. It was as easy as that. Why was she reading so much into it?

She slipped under her bed covers to try and sleep, even though it was pretty pointless. Her last thoughts of the night were 'Why was Umbridge freaking out about the vampires joining Voldemort if she believes there is no Voldemort?"

* * *

Ministry Seeks Educational Reformation

Delores Umbridge appointed High Inquisitor.

 _In a shocking move las_ t _night the Ministry of Magic passed a new piece of legislation, giving itself an unpreceded level of authority at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _"The Minister of Magic has been growing uneasy about the control, or lack of, at Hogwarts for some time." said Percy Weasley, Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic. "He is now moving to respond to concerns voiced by numerous anxious parents, including Lucious Malfoy._

 _This is not the first time in the past two months Fudge has used new laws to improve standards at Hogwarts. The most recent was educational degree number 4, which allows for the Ministry to select a Professor for a post should the Headmaster not be able to select one. "That's why Delores Umbridge came to be appointed on to the Hogwarts teaching staff." Said Weasley. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone competent, so the Minister put in Umbridge, and she's been an immediate success, of course."_

 _"It is this last function which formalized with the passing of Educational degree 5, which officially creates the position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

 _This is an exciting stage in the Minister's plan to bring Hogwarts standards up to par. The High Inquisitor will have the power to inspect fellow teachers to make sure they are coming up to scratch with Ministry standards._

 _The Minister believes that Professor Albus Dumbledore is behind the falling standards at Hogwarts. Several accusations against the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts accuse him of making the school a dangerous place. Mr. Lucious Malfoy wrote to the Daily Prophet stating that Dumbledore's eccentric ideas include the hiring of Remus Lupin, a werewolf, a half-giant by the name of Rubeus Hagrid, a delusional ex-auror Mad-Eye Moody, and the continued acceptance of vampire student Hermione Jane Granger._

 _"I think the appointment of the High Inquisitor is the first step on the road to undoing all of Dumbledore's wrongs and ensuring Hogwarts has a headmaster we can all place our confidence in."_

* * *

Dear Harry,

I should like to meet you in my office tomorrow night to speak to you about a matter I should have spoken to you about a long time ago.

Albus Dumbledore.

P.S. I still enjoy Ice Chips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please note there is still a poll up on my page. You can vote for the type of story you want.**

 **I realize some of you don't like Dumbledore bashing, and I'm going to try and stray from it as much as possible, but there will be some disappointments here and there from the Leader Of The Light.**

 **I really wish I owned Harry Potter, but if I did I probably wouldn't be here right now. That is to say, I do not own Harry Potter.**

"...and of course she's been an immediate success. She's com-"

"An immediate WHAT?" Harry asked loudly as Hermione read that morning's Daily Prophet. She snorted an rolled her eyes before finishing the paper and moving on to the task of eating her toast. "Oh Harry, if you see Fred and George on your way to Dumbledore's, tell them I need to see them."

Harry sighed, nodded, and hurried to eat his toast, before kissing Hermione on the cheek goodbye and heading up to the Headmaster's Office. Hermione watched him go before she pulled out the plans she had been working on. Time to knock Umbridge down a couple pegs...

* * *

Harry climbed the long, twisting staircases wondering what Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to see him about. He discovered Fred and George outside the headmaster's office, trying to get inside. He winked at them and told the gargoyle "Ice Chips." Their eyes lit up and they rushed past him to hide in the stairway. Harry stepped inside and asked "Professor Dumbledore, you wanted to see me?" Dumbledore nodded. "I regret to have not told you this years ago, but I felt you would like a chance to integrate into society a bit before you had this hanging over your head." Dumbledore put a piece of paper on the desk and an ornate ruby box. Then he pulled a second, obsidian box and a second piece of parchment. finally he pulled out a colorful, moving parchment.

"Years ago, when your parents died and Sirius was sent to Azkaban, I became your magical guardian and sole magical provider. upon discovering this I went to Gringotts to seal your family vaults until you came of age so that no one would be able to take money in or out." Harry nodded in understanding. "Upon my arrival at Gringotts, your family account manager approached me. He took me to his office and explained to me that Gringotts had done a very thorough search into the past five generations of your family. First, your great, great, great grandparents were of pureblood heritage and had no more than two heirs, as was the custom. All other lines were killed in the Muggle world war/ War of Grindelwald except your great-great grandparents and two distant cousins of theirs. One of their cousins later died from a bar fight gone wrong. He had no heirs. Your great-great grandmother married into the Potter family and their had a single heir, who would have been your father's grandfather. Your grandfather married and had two daughters and a son. The son married April Marie Thimes, who is your grandmother. They had one child, James, who married Lily before you were born. Unfortunately, in his quest to destroy you, Voldemort wiped out your great aunts and their lines. He of course, killed James and Lily also before being banished."

Dumbledore looked at Harry very closely before he continued. "Being as they were able to trace the Potter family name back 27 generations, that made your family an Ancient house, similar to the Blacks. Your ancestors had served in the government, fought in wars, helped those in need, and made the wizarding world what it is today. This service to our world makes yours a Noble house. Therefore, the Potter family is a most Ancient and Noble house."

Harry blinked in surprise. He hadn't been aware of this. Still, Dumbledore continued. "In the Wizengamont we create laws to help aid our country. Ancient houses have a vote. Noble houses have a vote, and noble and most ancient houses have two votes. I have an extra one for a great service to the wizarding world, defeating the dark wizard Grindelwald. You also have a third vote for the defeat of Lord Voldemort, not to mention you are very well respected for surviving the killing curse, the triwizard tournament, and keeping our world safe for 15 years. You will be able to sway the other members of the wizengamont to create laws for the greater good!"

Harry stared at the elderly man, trying to fathom what he was saying. "So, I have three votes on the wizengamont and the power to cause some serious changes around here? I thought everyone hated me on the wizengamont?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Only Fudge and Malfoy really hate you. Everyone else more or less... bends to their will. And you _will_ have the power to cause changes, just not yet. First, you must claim your head of house ring. It is in the ruby box. Beside it is your parent's will. Now, each family ring has it's own...kinks. you may want to look through the will to make certain of what you are getting yourself into. Harry's eyes gleamed as he thought about what this could mean. Finally, he might be able to have a say in his future! He snatched up the will, which was written on muggle paper instead of parchment, and came face to face with some of the prettiest handwriting he'd ever seen.

"Mom..." he said quietly. Dumbledore's eyes were moist as he nodded. "She made her 'g' like I do." He said in wonderment.

 _The Last Will and Testament of Lillian Evans Potter._

 _I, Lillian Potter nee Evans, being of sound heart and mind, do declare this to be my will, and any others before it are hereby declared null and void._

 _I hereby leave all of my worldly assets to my husband James Potter in the event that my death shall come to pass before his. If both of us are dead or severly mentally incapitated, then I leave all of our worldly assets to our son, Harry James Potter._

 _If in the event we are unable to take care of our son in any way, He will go to the following guardians as listed._

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Alice Longbottom_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Any wizarding family aside from the Malfoys, Lestranges, or any other suspected dark family._

 _Any muggle orphanage_

 _Under no circumstances is Harry to be left with my sister, her husband, and son. Petunia and Vernon Dursley._

 _All outside parties not listed in our will are hereby forbidden from reading this will._

 _Lily Evans Potter._

Harry looked up slowly. He met the eyes of Albus Dumbledore and asked slowly "Have you read this?" Dumbledore shook his head. "I am forbidden, young Harry." Harry nodded and reached for the ruby box. He opened the clasp and reached inside to seize the ring. It, like the box, was ruby and had specks of gold here and there. He slid the ring onto his right ring finger and felt it mold onto his hand.

"Next," Dumbledore said with a smile. "We have a bit of a surprise. Sirius Black, In his will, named you the sole heir or his fortune and more specifically, his head of house status. This will give you an added two votes, ending at a whopping five votes."

Harry reached for the will and read:

 **I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black, Being of sound mind and soul, do declare this to be my last will and testament. All previously submitted wills are now declared null and void. I hereby name Harry James Potter as the sole heir to my entire fortune, including all moneys, titles, and properties. He will continue as Lord Black in my stead.**

 **I hereby declare him emancipated. Please tell him to get away from the Dursleys.**

 **The Black Family ring may remove memory and magical core spells and will block them.**

 **All outside parties not listed in the will are hereby forbidden from reading this will.**

 **Sirius Orion Black**

"So Harry, with your votes and influence under my guidance, we could change the flow of the wizarding world. We could change the world itself, even. What do you say?"

Harry didn't meet Dumbledore's eyes as he reached forward toward the obsideon box. He clicked the lock and looked inside. An emerald ring centered with some sort of black, glass-like substance. He picked it up and slid it on to the same finger as his Potter ring, astonished when both rings molded together so that it appeared to be a ruby ring with green flecks and the same black center stone. Dumbledore beamed. "Well done, Harry. Now, the next meeting is-"

"Pardon me, Professor Dumbledore, but Sirius asked me to get away from the Dursley's, and my mum's will stated I was not to go there. Furthermore, I see my mom's will, but where is Dad's?" Dumbledore smiled a little and said "Your father's will was practically the same as your mother's, with the exception of numerous curses. Or so I am told by your bank manager, who was there when the wills were submitted." Then he became more sober. "I was not aware that you were not meant to go to the Dursley's, as I was not allowed to read the will. However, I hope that Lily will forgive me that tidbit when I die, as I was trying to keep you safe from Lord Voldemort."

"I refuse to go back there, Headmaster."

"If that is your wish I will see it through now that I know that bit of the will. However, may I ask why?"

Harry closed his eyes and small memory flashes of the Dursleys flashed behind his eyes. A raised hand, a cat flap, the grate of the cupboard door, and the piercing pain of hunger. The images were brighter somehow, clearer. "No sir, I'm afraid I'm not comfortable enough to provide you with my reasons right now. I'm sorry."

Dumbledore cocked his head to the side and said in almost a whisper: "Is there something you have not been telling me all these years, Harry?" Harry's throat ran dry, and suddenly he had the overwhelming desire to see Hermione. To talk to her, more specifically. "N-no sir." He choked out, backing up a few steps. His hand fumbled behind him until he found the doorknob. "May I leave?" Dumbledore stood up and closed the two ornate boxes before saying "The wills are yours to keep. Then you may go. As I recall, you have Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning. Do try and not get detention, will you?"

Harry stepped forward to grab the wills before turning on his heel. He opened the door and saw Fred and George standing too close for comfort. He jumped and said "Bloody hell guys! So did you do what you came to do?"

George nodded evily. "The whole office is bugged."

"Really glad we-" "-came up with-" "-invisibility hats!"

Harry nodded and remembered how in first year Dumbledore had said he didn't need an invisibility cloak to become invisible. "Oh! Hermione said she wanted to see you."

Fred and George nodded. "Thanks mate! Also, congratulations- Lord Potter-Black!" Harry waved them off, but the name buzzed in his head. Lord Potter-Black. Lord Harry James Potter-Black. Vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Boy who lived. Youngest winner of the Triwizard tournament. Orphan. Slave. Boy.

Harry's eyes traced the lines in the floors as Fred and George chatted on about on thing or another beside him. Out of all his titles, the only ones he bothered with were Harry, son of James and Lily. Boyfriend of Hermione Granger. Best mate of Ron Weasley.

Labels. He thought suddenly. They were labels. just as common as the words muggleborn, halfblood, or pureblood. He was sorted into a category. Yes, it was a rather small category, seeing as he had facing Voldemort multiple times, and done things most grown men could not claim, but he was still Harry, Half-blood, student, human. The last category he quickly abolished, though. He had met plenty of wonderful, non-human people in his life. Hagrid, and Remus, and Fred and George. Firenze, Hermione." He blushed a little and then continued to list the places he fit in in his head. "Magical, teenager, British, black hair, green eyes, quiddich player. The list was actually quite lengthy. That was a comforting thought. Unfortunately, there were two things he'd never be.

Son,... nephew.

He'd never get there.

"Harry!" Someone snapped their fingers in front of his face." "Harry! Are you there, mate?!" He shook his head to clear his mind and then said "Sorry guys, lost in thought. What were you saying?" Fred pointed a finger at the door in front of them and Harry realized they'd made it all the way to the Great Hall. He looked inside, but didn't see Hermione. "Shit, she must have left for Defense already." George raised an eyebrow at his language and Harry said "I was hoping to talk to her before classes." "Snog in a broom closet, more like." Fred coughed. Both twins laughed a bit. Harry rolled his eyes. "No, I need to talk to her about the Dursleys." He paused. "Though I must say, your alternative doesn't sound bad either." Fred and George both snorted. "You two are just jealous I got the prettiest girl in school."

"No!" "As if!" "And even if you do have the prettiest girl, we are the prettiest guys." Fred crossed his arms over his chest in a tough guy pose. Harry rolled his eyes. "That's debatable. I am Harry James Potter, vanquisher of Voldemort, Griffendor quiddich seeker. You can't touch this." George's eyes narrowed. "I'm starting to consider sucking the life out of you..."

"And I suppose you'll still be keeping your... status secret after you do?" "Touché." Fred smirked. "But still, when did small, ickle Harrikens decide he liked pulling innocent little, vampire bookworms into broom closets to snog them senseless?"

"When-"

"What did Harry say about snogging vampire-bookworms in broom closets?" Harry spun around and spotted an irate Hermione, drumming her fingers on her arms. "Oh, Hermione, didn't see you there."

"Didn't think so."

"See Harry, we can't drain your life force, but she can." Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry glared at the twins. "I came to collect him. We're going to be late for Defense at this rate. Fred, George, meet me in 4/9A at 11:00 tonight? Please?" Fred raised an eyebrow. "In case you hadn't noticed Hermione, we can't come out of our rooms after 10:00." "I've noticed." Hermione said crisply. "But if you don't go into your rooms you are not held captive." Fred shifted from one foot to the other. "Can we make it 10:00 instead of 11? Less chance of being caught, and since students have a tendency of sneaking out, we shouldn't be out long. There's a reason why the doors lock. Plus, Georgie and I won't have to find a way to entertain ourselves for a whole hour." Hermione frowned a little, reworking her mental schedule, then said "Yes, that will work nicely. Thank you."

Fred and George nodded and took off at top speed toward their next classes. Hermione grabbed Harry tight and took off to Defense. As they walked in, thirty-two seconds before final bell, Harry could be heard complaining: "They lock you in at night? That's horrible! I mean, how likely are you to break a rule?" "Exactly Harry, The rules state that any type of student that could be potentially dangerous to another must be locked in a separate room come nighttime. And I'm not one to break a rule." Harry grumbled as they took their seats in the front row, where Professor Umbridge could keep an eye on them.

Speak of the devil, Umbitch herself stood slowly and walked over to stand in front of their desks as the bell rang. She leaned down and said, in a low whisper, "I don't want any funny business from you two today. Understood?" They nodded, but as soon as Umbridge had turned around, Harry slipped Hermione a note reading : She's in a pissy mood today."

Hermione bit her lip and forced down a laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Firemnwnb- So sorry. I got a new laptop and haven't been able to figure out where the dictionary is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it is taking me so long to update. Apparently writers block and depression don't mix. Add in the overbearing schoolwork and my recent obsession with Hunger Games, and I'm an absolute wreck.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione scarcely had sat down to dinner when her boyfriend was pulling her back out the door. Ginny was glaring at their backs, and Fred and George were shaking their heads at her.

When she resisted, Harry simply kissed her, then picked her up and hauled her toward a nearby classroom. "H-Harry. What are you doing?" She asked. He shrugged. "Just wanted to talk to you. About my meeting with Dumbledore." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly, eyebrow quirked. "And why-" she said hotly. "Didn't you simply tell me you wanted to speak with me? Now everyone outside is like 'Harry Potter dragging his vampire girlfriend into an empty classroom. I wonder what's going to happen?'"

Harry shrugged. "Well... now no one will bother us." He had to duck suddenly to avoid Hermione's hand. "Sorry! Sorry!." He said hastily. "Oh you, Harry Potter!" She glowered at him, her brown locks flowing perfectly off her shoulders. She took a deep breath and then said " What did Dumbledore say this morning?" She said, sitting down on the teacher's desk and crossing one leg over the other. She fished for a moment in her bag for a quill and parchment, then simply pulled out her charms notebook and turned to an empty page.

Harry pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. "He gave me my family rings."

Hermione's quill hovered above the parchment, and a small drop of ink fell and splattered on it. She looked up suddenly and more ink fell onto it. "You have family rings? As in votes in the government family rings? And rings? As in plural form rings? More than one?" Harry nodded. "The Potter Family Ring has two votes, meaning-"

"It's a most ancient and noble house." Hermione interrupted. Now she was setting aside her notebook and empty quill.

Harry nodded. "And the Black Family ring also has-"

"The Black Family Ring?!" Hermione yelped. She clasped her head in her hands. "You are the Lord to TWO Ancient and Most Noble Houses?! That's FOUR votes in the say of our country!" Harry nodded, slightly stunned. "I've also got an extra vote for ridding the country of Voldemort." Hermione put a hand to her head. "I Can't take much more of this shit." She said quietly to herself. Harry started in his chair. "Hermione, did you just swear?" She glared at him.

"Yes I bloody well just swore. You expect me to learn you have, not one as I suspected, but five votes in the wizengamot, and still be calm?! Why didn't you haul me out of defense, Harry! Why wait until now?!" Harry stared at her. "Plus," Hermione continued. "The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black ring should have gone to Malfoy. Why the hell do you have it? Also, underage wizards aren't allowed to take up Head of House status unless emancipated or the last of their bloodline. Upon which time they take up their head status, they are considered adults." Harry glimpsed a fang during her rapid speech and realized Hermione was probably dying for a drink. Hermione took a breath and looked at him. "Anything else?" He nodded.

It took him a moment to remember which pocket he had put the wills. When he handed them to Hermione she opened them and frowned. "It's blank." She said quite plainly." She opened the other. "These are both blank, Harry. There is nothing here." He looked at it. They looked the same to him. "What? But..." He looked at them confusedly. hormone raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you see, Harry?" She patted the spot next to her and her joined her up on the desk. He put his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him perfectly. Holding the papers out slightly, he used his finger to mark the places the words were as he read it out loud to her.

He read Sirius's first. When he finished with the will of his mom, Hermione started to reach for her notebook, then decided against it. She leaned further into him and he ran his fingers through her hair. "So," Hermione started voicing her thought processes. "Bottom line, you don't have to go to the Dursley's ever again. Based on those letters, you'll never have to work a day in your life. And, of course, you'll have a lot of sway over the Ministry. No wonder Fudge hates you so much. The minister has one vote, bottom line. you, on the other hand, have _five freaking votes."_ She shook her head again. "You'll be able to change a lot of things. Shape the future of our nation..." She trailed off and he noticed her eyes were glassy.

"And you." He said quietly, before clearing his throat. "I'll be able to shape the futures of you, and Fred, and George. And Remus, and all other half-breeds, as they are currently termed."

The room fell into silence. Then a gentle sob broke the air. Hermione wiped ferociously at the tears. "Oh- oh H- Harry." She sobbed, as she buried her face in his chest. For a moment he was stunned, then he put his arms awkwardly around her. She was cold. When that didn't feel right enough, he clutched her tighter in his embrace. 'I-I'm not used to being hugged." He whispered quietly. "What's wrong, Mione?" She gasped lightly for air and said. "You didn't think about money, or power, or getting away from your fame, or any of the things teenage boys tend to think about. You thought about me. Oh, Harry. And the ministry. That's wonderful, your wonderful. It's all so wonderful..." She placed her head firmly back in his shirt. He squeezed her gently, and ran his fingers through her hair, over and over.

"Well, you wanted a job in he ministry, right? And I love you, more than Quiddich or getting away from my fame, or anything of the things other teenage boys think about. I love you, and as long as I live I'll never stop loving you. I'll never want anyone else. I promise." Her sobs softened until she sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm not fit to be Lady Potter-Black. You should find someone human." Harry shook his head. "No. I refuse." He paused. " I was thinking today, about all the names and titles I have. Boy-Who-Lived, triwizard winner, Basilisk slayer, Harry James Potter. Son of James and Lily. Orphan. Student. Wizard. And then I thought- labels. The are labels to categorize us into certain places so we can fit in. "Human, Vampire. Boy, Girl. Green eyes, Brown eyes. What does it matter, Hermione? You are you and I am I. And my heart belongs to you, Mione." She giggled lightly. "I love the way you say my name. It's like your saying My Own." He laughed a little and said "I am yours and you are Mione." She chuckled and laid her head onto his shoulders. He kissed her hair while she thought.

"Labels. I like it. Its very simple, yet so complex. Its a way to fit in. Boys, Girls, Muggles, Magicals." He nodded. "Daughter, Aunt, Uncle." She looked up abruptly.

"You're thinking about the Dursley's, aren't you?" He nodded absently. "There are two labels I'll never have. Son, and Nephew." She shook her head. "Sirius sees you as a son, and Remus as a nephew. You'll always have me, or Ron, and Sirius and Remus." Harry nodded absently. "I- I feel like I failed somehow, like I'll never be good enough to earn those labels." Hermione shook her head. "You have done nothing wrong. I promise you that. Unless you count being perfectly brave and kind despite your heinous upbringing evil." Harry let out a very dry laugh. "And through the silly 'survived Voldemort' and 'E student' labels, there is a label that far outshines the rest." He whispered in her ear.

"What's that?"

"Boyfriend of Hermione Granger."

Hermione closed her eyes, and for the slightest, briefest second, allowed herself to imagine Harry Potter-Black, Husband of Hermione Potter.

Former Gryffindor. Former Gryffindor Seeker. Vanquisher of Voldemort. Boy-Who-Lived. Friend of Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna. Former student of Hogwarts. Wizard. Male. Orphan. Head of House Potter. Head of House Black. Perfect.

And herself.

Hermione Jane Granger Potter-Black. Female. Vampire. Former Gryffindor. Former Hogwarts Student. Husband of Harry James Potter-Black.

She shivered, and opened her eyes. Harry's magnificent green orbs were staring back at her. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much." He kissed her hair, and for several long minutes they sat in silence. Then Harry cleared his throat and said quietly:

"The Dursley's... they- they weren't the best sort of people." Hermione scoffed, and Harry cracked a soft smile. "They didn't want me. They debated constanly whether or not to take me to an orphanage, and Uncle Vernon was always complaining about me. Aunt Petunia just... turned the other way. As long as I weeded the garden, didn't track mud, cooked breakfast and dinner, didn't outshine Dudley, stayed away from her, or complain in any sort of way she would feed me and let me out of my room. I used to live under the stairs, but when I got my letter addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, I was moved to Dudley's spare bedroom."

Hermione's nails dug into the skin of his arms. She stopped breathing in order to listen.

"I had to cook the family meals. I had to preform daily chores, and if I didn't then I didn't get fed. The time I set a python out of it's cage with accidental magic, Uncle Vernon locked me into my cupboard and they didn't feed me for a week. I've had broken bones because they've pushed me down the stairs, concussions, burns, once Dudley knocked me out for four straight days and when I woke up I had a whole list of missed chores from the past few days. I never got Christmas presents, and didn't know when my birthday was. They told me my parents didn't even bother to write it down. They said... that my parents were drunks who died in a car crash. I only learned it when some wizard on the street came up when I was eight and said "Happy Birthday Mr. Potter."" Harry licked his lips and swallowed before he said "Sometimes they- the Dursleys- they would hit me. Cuff me, throw a punch here or there. Dudley's favorite punching bag was me, once Aunt Petunia hit me 'round the head with a frying pan."

Hermione wretched herself out of Harry's grasp and put her long, slender arms around him. She kissed him gently, and held him tightly. "I-" She whispered softly. "Will kill them." He chuckled, then intertwined their hands. Come on Mione, we've been in here long enough." He held the door for her and as they walked down the corridor toward the Entrance Hall, Hermione joked. "I suppose I should begin to address you Lord Potter-Black now?" Harry rolled his eyes, and Hermione laughed, too caught up in the moment to notice the small intake of breath and scuffle of shoes on the floor behind them. Draco Malfoy got away without any problems and headed directly toward the Slythrin common rooms.

* * *

Laughter came from the tall, oaken doors in Malfoy Manor as Death Eaters and Vampires alike tortured a seven year old muggle girl to death. Lucius grinned a wicked grin as his turn came to cast the cruciatus curse. He raised his wand, the spell on his lips, when someone tapped his shoulders. He glared at the death eater, a lower ranked one who was holding out a white parchment. "From your son." Lucius sighed irritably as he stowed his wand and cracked open the seal. He left the room as the girl began screaming again and started reading.

 _Dear Father._

 _I hope you are well. It is a splendid thing that the vampires have joined us. In the end they shall be... rewarded. However, while on the subject of vampires, I wish to bring to your attention the fact that a vampire is currently attending Hogwarts! Even going to the same classes as me! What is worse, she is not on the side of Voldemort. Rather, it is that filthy mudblood I have been telling you about for the past five years. She is Potter's best friend and she is still the top of class! A mudblood vampire! I want her gone. However, I fear that Dumb-old-door will try to help her somehow, shield her. We need to get rid of the old man and that disgrace of a witch. The half-giant gameskeeper wouldn't be bad either... _

_I leave this matter in your capable hands._

 _-Draco Malfoy_

Lucious crumpled the letter in his hands before carefully smoothing it out. He strode back into the hall. The girl had died while he was out, which was a pity since he had not been able to assist. The Death Eaters and vampires were now feasting on fine food and goblets of blood prepared by his house elves- and the dark lord was sitting on his throne, grinning evilly as he watched the fun. Lucius strode straight up to him and knelt as he presented the letter. The Dark Lord took it, and read it. "Well, well, well. This cannot be allowed, can it? I trust, Lucius, that you will... appropriately take care of this little wench?" Lucius nodded. "Yes, my lord, I will." He looked up slowly and saw the evil glint in his master's eyes, and swallowed hard.

* * *

 **I'm thinking of making announcements near the bottom from now on. This way It does not interrupt your reading. All comment answers, and announcements will be at the bottom. Thank you. -DD**


	14. Chapter 14

**To my esteemed readers:**

 **I apologize for not updating for a while. I'm afraid I won't be updating for a while.**

 **You see, my grandmother is very sick. She hasn't been doing well for months and a few weeks ago she was rushed to the hospital. There's rumors that she saw her husband, who died a few years ago. Right now, we're just waiting for her to pass. No one really knows what is wrong. She hurts all over, and hasn't been able to walk for ages. Everyone knows she's going to leave us soon, but no one says it out loud. There's the most awful feeling of dread in the family, and it's affecting everyone. Even my son and niece have been quieter as of late, and they're not even three. The worst part of it is that she is in the south part of the state, while we are stuck in the north with jobs and school. We would go south, but we're not sure when she'll die. It may be tomorrow, next week, or next month.**

 **All in all, it's a particularly dreadful time in my life right now. I haven't been feeling too well myself either, or I would have tried to take out some of my grief through writing.**

 **I hope you all are well, and I apologize I haven't been writing.**

 **-DD**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry had not known whether he was happy, or worried about being pulled out of Umbridge's class by the headmaster himself. On one hand, Hell yes! He was out of Umbridge's class for the day, YES! On the other, what could have happened that Dumbledore had summoned him so quickly?

He spoke the password to the gargoyle and stepped hesitantly up the stairs. He knocked on the heavy wood door and when an old, wise voice said "Enter." He pushed it open before closing it behind him.

Dumbledore looked very grave. "I'm sorry to force this upon you, Harry, but something came up. It cannot be avoided." He picked a piece of paper off of his desk and handed it to him. Harry opened it and started to read "Large concentration of Homo Nosferatu Vampiris magical traces in Hangleton Woods. Body identified as-" "No, sorry, wrong one." Dumbledore took the paper out of Harry's hands. "I have so many papers, It's hard to keep track. Here." He handed Harry another official-looking document. It was folded, and on the fold line was the ministry seal. He inhaled sharply.

"Dear Mr Albus Dumbledore,

On this day, November 21st, we are calling for an emergency meeting of the Wizengamont to discuss a matter of great importance. We will be meeting at 1:29 today. The following will be discussed:

The normal proceedings and sustaining's of new members.

The 17 bill legislatures that have since been proposed.

The death of Cornelius Fudge.

The attendance case of Ms. Hermione Jean Granger to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry!"

Harry looked up suddenly. "Attendance case, what does that mean?"

"It would appear that Lucius Malfoy has proposed that Ms. Granger be removed from Hogwarts for the protection of the other children, he claims that-"

"Malfoy! I'll kill that little blonde ferret if Hermione gets kicked out! Professor, can't you-"

"No Harry, I cannot." Harry's shoulders slumped and he sat down hard in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"But you can."

He looked up and met the man's blue eyes. "Me? What can I do?"

Dumbledore exhaled. "I expect that Augusta Longbottom will vote against the preposition. As will Madame Bones, Minerva, the Cattermoles, the Lovegoods, the Patils..." He listed several other light families. "That should tally up to about 37 on us and 41 on them." Harry slumped in his seat. "So we lost." Dumbledore shook his head. "The Minister has been sitting on the Black Family vote since Sirius's imprisonment. and since no one else has defeated Voldemort, no one has been able to claim that. it is uncounted." He stopped to clear his throat. "If, theoretically, The heir to the Black regiment was to come forward, the Minister would no longer be able to vote for it. And if someone else came forward with experience fighting the Dark Lord Voldemort, that vote would also come into play."

"And then we would be short be 1."

"We would, except that as a Potter guardian, and not being a member of the Potter house, I am only able to use one of the votes. The minister has the other one. And actually, we wouldn't be short at all. 41, then we take out two and add them to the 37 we have. then it's tied at 39. add the one for Voldemort, and you could save Hermione."

Harry nodded rapidly. "Yes. I'll do it." Dumbledore smiled softly, then said "Go get changed into your best robes then. You're going to be standing in front of the Wizengamont."

Harry jumped out of his seat and dashed toward the door. He opened it, then something brushed his memory, and he turned around. "Headmaster?"

"Yes Harry?"

"That paper you first handed me, Homo Nosferatu Vampiris, isn't that the official name for vampires? What was that?"

Dumbledore sighed, and looked his age. "It was a report. Apparently, there is a large amount of vampires around Little Hangleton."

"Isn't that where-"

"You went at the end of term last year? Yes."

"And the body? It said something about a body."

"A vampire was staked by someone and left dead. His name was Abraham Thyroid."

"Oh. Harry said simply. Sensing the old man wanted to be left alone, he quietly closed the door.

* * *

Lucious Malfoy strode confidently into the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. He had an appointment with the new minister before the meeting with the wizengamont today. After that, he was hoping to report back to the Dark Lord. Once the mud-blood vampire was out of Hogwarts, they would swoop in and capture her. If, somehow, she had not known and would not support the Death Eater cause, they could easily dispose of her. Of course, he thought, the chances of that were noticeably low- she was one of Potter's closest friends after all.

Lucius navigated the dark hallways with an air of importance and authority. When he rounded the corner to the minister's office, he noted how the brainless, red headed idiot was leaning over a piece of paper with some other fool. Lucious rolled his eyes and stated loudly "I have a meeting with the minister of Magic, immediately." Weasley looked up in annoyance, but quickly straightened when he saw who he was talking to. "Yes sir, go right on in." Then he and the idiot returned to their paper, er, well, stack of papers.

He opened the door to the Minister's office and said "Good afternoon Minister."

The door swung shut. Now that it was quiet, Percy's conversation with the Head Unspeakable could be overheard again. They were bent over a stack of papers from the latest reading of the department's most important artifact.

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. But something very, very big is about to happen."

 **Well? What do you think? Took me long enough to update. For that, I am sorry. Also, I'm sorry it's a bit short. At least it's here, right? Firemnwmb- I've spell checked this twice, so it's p to you now. Let me know what you find!**

 **Thank you to all who expressed concern on my Grandmother's part. Thank you for your support.**

 **Annebellsmith- Thank you for your review. Voldemort has a lot of power and opportunity with him. And don't worry, no one is getting killed off.**

 **On that note, What is going on? What is the artifact? What is happening at that meeting?**

 **DD**


End file.
